<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flushed Scarlet by AtticusAtlas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670850">Flushed Scarlet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtticusAtlas/pseuds/AtticusAtlas'>AtticusAtlas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:26:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtticusAtlas/pseuds/AtticusAtlas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one in ten males present as an Omega. Jooheon happens to be one of them, and sometimes being an Omega really blows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alpha, Beta, Omega. Three terms, three ways people get categorized, whether they want to be or not. Even though humans have evolved far from their primal pasts, these are still aspects that end up setting an integral part of everyone’s lives, for the good and the bad.</p>
<p>You have Alphas which, more common than not, statistically end up being males. Tall in stature, confident and often manly. In other words, prime breeding material. Although they only make up about a quarter of the population, every parent’s dream of having their child either present as an Alpha or be married to one, if not for the status alone.</p>
<p>Then you have Betas, nearly a fifty-fifty split between males and females taking up half of the population of the world, coming in all shapes and sizes. Over the past several decades, Betas are becoming more and more of the norm. Most can even breed now, which is why scientists state is the reason for the increase in the population. Eventually in the distant future, they say that there will probably only <em>be</em> Betas. Granted, this most likely won’t happen for several hundred more years.</p>
<p>And lastly you have Omegas that make up what’s left over. They are often what you would stereotypically expect because evolution made them this way—nearly always female, small, petite, sometimes fragile looking. Like a flower bloomed into a person with a sweet smell to accompany it.</p>
<p>Stereotypes always suck, no matter what category you fall in. But, it’s even worse when you don’t fall into the cookie cutter shape that is nearly always expected as the norm.</p>
<p>Only one in ten males present as an Omega. Jooheon happens to be one of them, and sometimes being an Omega really <em>blows</em>.</p>
<p>Well, at least that’s how he feels on the matter and his view is probably a little jaded, if he’s honest with himself.</p>
<p>His experience from the get go hadn’t been great. Like many of his peers, Jooheon presented when he was fourteen and going through puberty. Thankfully, it happened over summer break in the safety of his own home. It was typical, a fever, dizziness, a lot of cramping and a completely miserable experience. And his parents, both Betas, looked at him while he was doubled over in pain on his bed, the sweet scent of honey filling the room, with an expression of “Oh, no. What do we do with this?”</p>
<p>His teenage years were spent in a bit of an identity crisis. His school had Omegas, sure, but he happened to be one of the few males. And when someone finds out you’re an omega, they just end up <em>treating</em> you different. This happens with adults as well, but teenagers are even worse. His classmates either looked at him like they had just seen a unicorn or stared at him in disgust. ‘A boy omega? That’s just weird!’ He heard that a lot and it drove him absolutely <em>crazy</em>, but his parents just told him there was little he could do about it.</p>
<p>Because of this, he went through a bit of a delinquent faze (this <em>may</em> be putting it lightly), finding himself in and out of trouble all through High school. He didn’t want people to treat him with disgust <em>or</em> admiration and in turn he went about making himself as intimidating as possible. He hung out with a rough crowd, wore a face mask with a scull over his mouth (also used to hide his deep set dimples—they make him look young and innocent) and glared at people with his sharp eyes. Eventually people left him alone, and that’s what he preferred.</p>
<p>Things got better for him after he graduated. He moved to Seoul where few people new him and had no judgements. He felt more comfortable in his own skin, felt more comfortable to be more of who he truly is as a person and finally was able to act more like himself. But, he still continued to conceal certain…aspects that he felt people just didn’t need to know.</p>
<p>Typical of male Omega, he has irregular and infrequent heat cycles which makes it pretty simple to hide how he’s presented. He’s always been good at hiding his pheromones and with scent blockers, a person pretty much needs to be pressed against his neck to even tell what he is.</p>
<p>And on the bright side, he just doesn’t look like one. He’s not short, if anything he’s fairly tall. He isn’t petite in any way, and since he works out, he has some muscle on him (though he’s still incapable of getting abs…no matter how hard he tries). Most people at a first glance assume he’s a Beta and unless he’s really close to someone, he doesn’t correct them or share anything further. From this point, life moves on and gets better for him and much easier to handle, which is what he’s always wanted. Just to feel normal.</p>
<p>He’s currently 24, a percussion instructor teaching private lessons at his best friend’s music shop. He doesn’t make an incredible amount of money, but he gets by and he gets to make his living doing what he loves—playing the drums and teaching. He’s single (<em>so</em> single), but for the most part that’s fine with him. He’s dated a few few people in his life, mostly Betas and one Omega, but the relationships always fizzled out mutually. He’s never dated an Alpha, and honestly doesn’t really trust them as a whole (it’s a prejudice, he knows, and he’s not proud of it). In fact, there are only two Alphas in his life that he absolutely adores, wouldn’t replace for the world and cares for them tremendously.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, one of these Alphas is currently moving out of what had been their mutual apartment, and Jooheon is <em>not</em>happy about it.</p>
<p>“You’re sulking.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sulking,” Jooheon says from where he’s perched against the door frame with his arms crossed like a disapproving parent. Okay, he totally <em>is</em> sulking, has been for a few days—but watching the broad, tan form of Hyunwoo packing his few remaining belongings into a box in what will no longer be his bedroom is making everything much more real and he doesn’t like it. “I don’t want you to go,” he mutters, quiet.</p>
<p>Hyunwoo sighs, closing up the cardboard box after placing a final item in it and begins taping it shut. “I know, I’m sorry,” the deep voice says. He’s told Jooheon this multiple times, and each time he repeats it it’s still genuine. It doesn’t make it hurt less, though. “It’s sudden, I know it is. But Yoojin really wants to move in together. We’ve been together for over four years, it just seems like the right time. Don’t worry, I’ll cover my part of the rent until you find a new roomie, so you don’t have to worry about rushing.”</p>
<p>Jooheon pouts after puffing a lock of teal hair out of his eyes. “The money aspect has nothing to do with why I’m upset, you know,” he mutters. Well, the money issue doesn’t help the situation. Jooheon never asked him to, but Hyunwoo always paid a little more than half of the rent every month simply to help Jooheon out, because he’s a good guy—he could never expect his next roommate to do that. But the real reason he’s sulking is that he’ll miss having Hyunwoo there. A lot.</p>
<p>Their relationship is completely platonic, always has been. Hyunwoo is like a rock—quiet and big, but cuddly and soft like a teddy bear. He’s such a calming presence that just being around him makes Jooheon feel completely at ease. You could blame it partially on him being an Alpha, and the fact that there is still an evolutionary calming effect they have on an Omega, but it’s mostly just because…Well, Hyunwoo is Hyunwoo. One of the best people on the planet and one of his closest friends. And the fact that he puts up with Jooheon’s clingy behavior and indulges him when he wants to cuddle helps too.</p>
<p>“I know that’s not the reason,” the dark-haired man says, turning around to look at Jooheon, a sideways smile on his face. “But at least it should help soften the blow. You’ll find a good roommate and it’s not like we won’t still hang out.”</p>
<p>Jooheon pouts harder, shifting his eyes to the window with a glare. “You’re dead to me.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo frowns in confusion. “No, I’m not.”</p>
<p>He continues to glare for a breath longer, before relenting as he rolls his eyes with a sigh. “Of course you’re not, Hyung. I’m just moody,” he admits, finally unfolding his arms to have them hang limply at his sides as he looks back to the older man in defeat. “I’m happy for you and Yoojin-noona, I am—sorry for being selfish. I’m just…bummed.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo chuckles, coming up and enveloping Jooheon in a strong hug. He even lifts him up off the ground as he squeezes him, which is a feat because Jooheon is <em>definitely</em> not light—even he admits he’s sort of...<em>thick</em>. “Bummed and huffy. The apartment has smelt like a honeybee puked all over it for the last week.”</p>
<p>He scrunches up his face in embarrassment after he’s put down. “Shut up, sometimes I can’t help it.”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo merely smiles at him in a way that says “I know” and ruffles his hair. The rest of his packing is done in a mutual silence and his friend is gone within the hour.</p>
<p>That night is the first Jooheon sleeps without the earthy scent of Hyunwoo in the apartment.</p>
<p>He sleeps like shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I don’t completely know where this story came from, but I’m feeling cooped up and I just wanted to write something super fluffy and lighthearted. So here we are! 🥺 Didn’t expect to be writing an omegaverse fic but I wanted to do my own spin on it ^^;;</p>
<p>I know this chapter is a bit short, next chapters will be longer I just wanted to set the scene to get things started!! I hope it was okay and not completely terrible x:</p>
<p>All feedback, comments and Kudos are always very appreciated!! If anyone is interested, I have a twitter and I really like making new friends 🥺🥺🥺 it’s @MonbebeAtticus! 💙💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jooheon wakes up late and has to rush out the door to manage to catch the bus to work (it was his own fault—he shouldn’t have hit snooze for the fourth time). He didn’t even get a chance to shower and may have worn the shirt he slept in without changing, but adulting has never been his strong point. He shouldn’t have been surprised by Hyungwon’s greeting as soon as he comes busting through the music store’s door, his duffle bag snagging as it closes on the way in and he curses while he tugs it angrily through.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Hyungwon says. “Someone looks like trash today.”</p>
<p>The scowl Jooheon gives him could crush mountains. “Shut it,” he hisses, skulking over to where the tall beta stands. Broad shouldered and nearly all legs, he’s perched with a slouch behind the glass counter that houses an array of wind instruments, looking like a blond, skinny Calvin Klein model straight off the runway. He looks tired, but even with the bags under his eyes he looks gorgeous with his round nose, puffy lips and wavy chin length hair. Jooheon loves and hates him for it.</p>
<p>“And someone’s super pissy,” Hyungwon quips. “What’s got your tits in a twist?”</p>
<p>“Are you allergic to answering your phone or something?” He mumbles, slamming the worn out duffle to the floor a bit too roughly in his annoyance once he’s behind the counter. “I tried face timing you, like, six times last night and you didn’t answer.”</p>
<p>Hyungwon tilts his head to the side. “Pretty sure I picked up once.”</p>
<p>He snorts. “All you did was gargle at me and fall back asleep a second later.” A scowl forms as he glowers at his so-called best friend. “I needed you. I was lonely and you ignored me.”</p>
<p>Hyungwon, sometimes the emotional equivalent of a pet rock (he’s <em>really</em> bad at expressing most things other than tiredness or boredom), hums before looking up to the ceiling. “I was sleeping. My bad. Why were you lonely?” He asks, but a beat later he exclaims a loud ‘aaaah!’ in realization, eyes wide and snapping his fingers. “Hyunwoo-hyung moved out yesterday, right?”</p>
<p>Jooheon’s only response is to continue to scowl. He barely slept last night, continuing to toss and turn with the knowledge that he was completely alone in the apartment. He had felt like it would have been ridiculous to call Hyunwoo only hours after the man had left, so he settled for Hyungwon, only to be disappointed without being able to talk to anyone. All he could do was mope, stare at the ceiling and snuggle his stuffed tiger named Alfredo (who isn’t a good conversation partner) until he finally passed out around 4am.</p>
<p>Thinking about it in depth makes him feel even worse. He knows he’s being childish and hates it, but it’s something he can’t help. With a small pout on his lips that he can’t hide, he looks up at Hyungwon, who’s looking at him with a concerned frown.</p>
<p>“Zagiya.”</p>
<p>Hyungwon’s eyebrow twitches at the pet name, a name they both call each other often, and his face softens almost instantaneously. With a resigned sigh for dramatic effect, the taller man flings out his arms, looking off to the side. “Alright, c’mere. I’ll indulge you for a minute.”</p>
<p>Jooheon releases a noise in relief, glancing around the store (which is still empty), before scooting over and enveloping the blond in a hug. Hyungwon’s hugs aren’t the comfiest since he’s extremely bony, but they’re definitely familiar and comforting. Jooheon raises his head to nose into the other’s neck against his scent gland, taking a comforting sniff. Betas don’t generally have very strong scents, but Hyungwon always smells fresh—like a morning breeze blowing the smell of clean laundry in from outside. It’s nice.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay, zagiya,” says Hyungwon with a soft voice and Jooheon nods. He knows he’s right. But looking into the unknown has never been one of Jooheon’s favorite things to do.</p>
<p>After a moment of comfortable silence, he feels the blond rest his cheek atop his head. “Not to sound like a dick—,” Hyungwon begins.</p>
<p>“Like that’s ever happened before,” Jooheon murmurs sarcastically into his neck.</p>
<p>“—But did you shower this morning?”</p>
<p>He grimaces. “Um, no I woke up late.” He pulls back to look up at the taller man who crinkles his nose a little as if he got a strong whiff of something. “Why? Do I reek?”</p>
<p>“I mean, it’s not <em>bad</em>, but you smell more—uh, potent than usual?” Says Hyungwon carefully, releasing Jooheon and stepping back a pace. Well, guess that hug is over. Bummer. “You really do smell like a chunk of honeycomb, or something.” Jooheon lifts the collar of his worn-out band tee to pull it over his nose and gives it a little sniff, which makes Hyungwon snort. “Dude, you’re not going to be able to smell it like I can—you’re just going to have to trust me. Do you have any scent blocker?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s in here somewhere,” he sighs, crouching down to rustle open his duffle bag and shuffle through it for the spray can he threw in there earlier. He wishes he would have been able to fucking <em>sleep</em> the night before—if he had, he would have been able to shower and this wouldn’t be a problem. Ugh. But, while he’s on that thought train…“Hey, can I come crash at your place tonight?” He asks while he sifts, trying to sound nonchalant and not ridiculously hopeful. He’s pretty sure he fails.</p>
<p>There’s silence from the other party until he successfully locates the aerosol can from the bottom of his bag, uncapping it and spraying it all over his chest and neck. Once he’s done, he looks up from the floor, looks at Hyungwon who’s scowling down at him and hits him with his best puppy dog eyes he can manage. He even gives a little whine. “Please?”</p>
<p>“God, <em>fine</em>,” says the taller man with a huff (his tone is clearly for dramatic affect and not truly annoyed. Hyungwon adores Jooheon and he knows it).</p>
<p>“Sweet! Because I have my pajamas with me already.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a dork.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jooheon enjoys Saturdays at Chae Music. It’s his busiest day for lessons since most of his students are still in school and the day always goes by fast. Even though he may not look it at a first glance, but he absolutely adores children and they adore him back. Plus, teaching music to those who are enthusiastic about learning is always an enjoyable experience.</p>
<p>He even has his favorite student that day, Eunsu, a boisterous 8-year-old girl who is <em>incredibly</em> obsessed with playing the triangle. Jooheon has tried showing the little girl other percussion instruments to try, but she refuses and is completely content on hitting her triangle as hard as she can every measure they play with the gusto of a giant. He loves her. And he gets paid the same for teaching the triangle as he does for teaching the drums, so it works out (why her parents still pay him for an hour long session every week blows his mind, but he can’t complain).</p>
<p>After a relatively long day of lessons, Jooheon heads to Hyungwon’s apartment with him once they’ve closed down the store that night. It’s not open on Sundays, so Hyungwon takes special care to make sure the door is secure before they leave (the store is the closest thing he’ll have to having a baby, he says).</p>
<p>They order out for dinner and stay up late watching YouTube videos before ending the night with the first Avengers movie.</p>
<p>They’re currently curled up on Hyungwon’s leather loveseat, a blanket underneath them so the material won’t stick to their short clad legs and a blanket on top to keep them toasty. Jooheon is snuggled up to the Beta’s side, hugging his arm with his head on his shoulder. Hyungwon complained for a minute about the positioning but relented within seconds, but it isn’t as if he isn’t used to it. Jooheon is a cuddler and honestly, Hyungwon is too. He just doesn’t know how to admit it. And since the atmosphere is relaxed and cozy, Jooheon decides to pop a big question.</p>
<p>“So,” Jooheon begins. “Wanna move in with me?”</p>
<p>“Hard pass.”</p>
<p>“But, <em>why</em>?” Jooheon groans, flinging Hyungwon’s arm away and lifting his head to glare. This could have made his life <em>so </em>much easier if he would have said yes, damn it! “We get along great!”</p>
<p>“We do,” the other amends, tone even and bored. He leans over to the other side of the couch, elbow on the arm of it and his palm pillowing his small chin. “But that doesn’t negate the fact that I don’t want to live with anyone. Had to live with my parents ‘til I was 18 between being in boarding school, then college with roommates. I worked hard to live by myself and that’s what I want to do, zagi. It’s not changing.”</p>
<p>“But you won’t even know that I’m there.”</p>
<p>“I will <em>always</em> know that you’re there. You’re super loud and clingy, which don’t get me wrong, it’s fine, but that doesn’t mean I’d want to live with that. And hearing you bang on your electric drum kit at all hours would drive me fucking crazy.” Hyungwon sighs. “Sorry, Joo. It’s just not happening.”</p>
<p>Jooheon glares for several more seconds but the twig-like man is unmoving like a boulder. He ends up slumping back against his arm in defeat a moment later, turning to pout at the flickering screen of the television. “Okay, I understand. No need to apologize. This just…sucks,” he grumbles.</p>
<p>Hyungwon lets him wrap around his skinny arm again and nuzzle into his neck. “Yeah, I know. You’ll find someone, though.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have too, eventually,” Jooheon mutters. Thoughts start to dwell in his mind and the passing thought of living with someone he doesn’t know starts making him feel anxious. Without much thinking behind it, he starts rubbing his cheek against Hyungwon’s neck. It sort of helps.</p>
<p>“Stop scenting me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me how to live my life.”</p>
<p>There’s a grumble while Hyungwon lets him carry on for a minute or two before he shrinks his ear suddenly into his shoulder to make Jooheon move. “Ack, stop, it tickles!” He shrieks, shoving Jooheon away at an arms distance.</p>
<p>“But it makes me feeeeeeel beeeetteeer!” Jooheon makes a point to have his voice be extra whiny as he starts making grabby hands at the other, who has now pushed his massive hand into Jooheon’s face to keep him at bay.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t need to smell like you to make you feel better!” Hyungwon laughs when Jooheon pokes his sides, making him jerk wildly to get his body away only to be poked again from the other side. The Beta releases an incredibly unmanly squeal which makes Jooheon cackle.</p>
<p>The rest of the movie is barely watched as the two continue to be obnoxious to each other (which all best friends do) and when the credits finally roll, they decide to turn in for the night.</p>
<p>They are now changed into their pajamas and while Jooheon brushes his teeth in Hyungwon’s bathroom, Hyungwon talks to him from the bedroom where the taller man is already snuggled under his mountain of blankets.</p>
<p>“I have an idea for you.”</p>
<p>“Whas thah?” Jooheon asks with a mouth full of toothpaste.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you put a listing on Facebook for a roommate?”</p>
<p>Jooheon frowns at the mirror before spitting into the sink. “I dunno. Wouldn’t that be sketchy?”</p>
<p>“Not any sketchier than posting it anywhere else,” says Hyungwon. “Plus, for anyone who messages you, you can just stalk their page to see if they seem like a creeper or not. You can find out a lot about someone with what they post.”</p>
<p>Jooheon hums in thought. He quickly rinses out his mouth before turning off the bathroom light and exiting into the adjoining room. “I suppose that’s true.”</p>
<p>“It’s just a suggestion,” shrugs Hyungwon as Jooheon approaches and crawls under the blankets.  Hyungwon is buried under at least six of them. “Something to think about, at least.”</p>
<p>“I will,” says Jooheon, talking through a yawn. Hyungwon flips off the bedside light and flops over so they are looking at each other, both of their heads on fluffy pillows. “You’re kind of smart sometimes, you know that?”</p>
<p>Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. “I know, right? Could you call my Mother and tell her? Sometimes I think she thinks all I do is sleep and don’t use my brain for anything else.”</p>
<p>Jooheon snorts. “She’s not totally wrong, you can sleep for 12 hours straight without moving.”</p>
<p>“My record is 16.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe your Mom is right.” Jooheon laughs when Hyungwon slaps his arm and they fall into a silence.</p>
<p>Jooheon begins stewing on his thoughts for a moment. Maybe posting a listing on Facebook wouldn’t be a bad idea. He had truly been banking on Hyungwon agreeing to move in with him (even though he knew before hand it would be a shot in the dark, but he was hopeful), and otherwise he wasn’t really sure how to go about it. Everyone he’s lived with in the past, he had been friends with to begin with, so finding someone to room with was never a real task. He had also thought he and Hyunwoo would live together long enough for him to afford his own place, but obviously that went down the tubes pretty quick.</p>
<p>He releases a quiet sigh, deciding he should worry about it the following day and try and enjoy the fact he doesn’t have to sleep alone that night. He rubs his cheek into the pillow, inhaling the clean smell of Hyungwon for several seconds before he bites his lip.</p>
<p>“Hyungwon?” He asks and he receives a grunt. “Uh…any chance I could…?”</p>
<p>The blond is much more pliant when he’s sleepy, and he merely grunts again, lifting his arm up so Jooheon can sneak in under it. Hyungwon wraps his long arms around his torso, now laying chest to chest and Jooheon instantly feels much more at ease. “Thanks,” he murmurs.</p>
<p>Hyungwon chuckles. “Just don’t ask to suck on my fingers again. The last time you did my hand was all gross and pruny the next morning.” Hyungwon yawns, nuzzling his face into Jooheon’s hair. “You have weird kinks.”</p>
<p>Jooheon frowns, and no matter how tired he is, he is suddenly deeply offended. “Dude, it’s not a kink! It helps me sleep when I’m antsy, okay? Jesus, I thought this was a judge free friendship…”</p>
<p>“Sure, sure. Night, Zagiya.”</p>
<p>He huffs, closing his eyes and snuggles in further. “G’night.” He says, and adds as an afterthought before sleep finally takes him: “Jerk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next couple of weeks fly by. Jooheon had been procrastinating trying to find a roommate, blindly hopping that one would just fall into his lap, but seeing that Hyunwoo had transferred the following months rent into his bank account and the guilt that he felt was enough of a kick in the ass to get serious about it. He never wants to take advantage of the older man’s kindness and the only way he’s going to solve the problem is by doing something himself.</p>
<p>So, he takes Hyungwon’s advice and posts in a group on Facebook that he’s looking for a roommate, along with a few pictures of the apartment (that he haphazardly cleans) and Hyunwoo’s now vacant room.</p>
<p>It takes a few days to hear anything. The first response he gets is from 50-year-old man who is recently divorced and looking for a place ASAP. Jooheon couldn’t say he was enthused of the idea of having someone so out of his age group living with him, but beggars can’t be choosers, right? However, after a few messages back and forth and a quick glance over the groups the guy was a member of, the group name “Men’s Feet Enthusiasts SK” stuck out like the title was screamed at him. Jooheon told him he wasn’t going to be a good fit and wished him luck on his search.</p>
<p>He then had a twenty-something man who was looking for a place as he had just finished college. Jooheon, obviously, stalked his page and saw multiple posts and pictures of the kid bragging about his drunken escapades which often ended in him blacking out. He quickly declined the request—Jooheon doesn’t want to spend his free time babysitting and cleaning up Soju puke.</p>
<p>The requests dry out for a couple of days. Jooheon starts to lose hope, thinking that he is going to have to move to a cheaper place if he can’t find someone, when finally he gets another message in his FaceBook inbox:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Hi! Is this posting still valid?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Learning from his past mistakes, Jooheon decides to peruse the guy’s page before replying to try and see if it’s even worth the effort. So, he clicks on the tiny, circular picture that leads to this Lee Minhyuk’s profile and…holy shit.</p>
<p>Rose gold hair, high cheek bones and an angled jaw. Large expressive eyes that smile as widely as his mouth, showing a set of bright white teeth. He’s flashing a peace sign in the picture with his head cocked to the side. It’s like the image is looking into Jooheon’s soul. The man is absolutely, drop dead <em>gorgeous</em>.</p>
<p>His heart skips a beat.</p>
<p>He ignores it.</p>
<p>Before he’s able to look much further or process much else, he immediately notices the fact that he and the inquirer share one mutual friend—Chae Hyungwon.</p>
<p>He pulls up him and his friend’s text log faster than his remote-controlled Bugatti Hyunwoo bought him last Christmas and sends a message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[OneHunnit]</strong>
</p>
<p>Yo zagiya</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Legs]</strong>
</p>
<p>Hey, zagi</p>
<p>
  <strong>[OneHunnit]</strong>
</p>
<p>Who dis</p>
<p>
  <em>OneHunnit shared an image</em>
</p>
<p>You’re friends with him on FB</p>
<p>I need to know                                                                                                                       </p>
<p> <strong>[Legs]</strong>                                                  </p>
<p>Minhyuk. My friend from boarding school              </p>
<p>Why did you save his picture to send it to me</p>
<p>And why are you asking</p>
<p>
  <strong>[OneHunnit]</strong>
</p>
<p>He answered my ad for a new roommate                                                                                                                                           </p>
<p><strong>[Legs]</strong>                                                                                                                                            </p>
<p>Ah</p>
<p>
  <strong>[OneHunnit]</strong>
</p>
<p>????</p>
<p><strong>[Legs]</strong>                                                                                                                                           </p>
<p>?</p>
<p>
  <strong>[OneHunnit]</strong>
</p>
<p>So????</p>
<p>Is he cool or whatever?                                                                                                                      </p>
<p><strong>[Legs]</strong>                                              </p>
<p>I guess? Haven’t talked to him much since graduating</p>
<p>
  <strong>[OneHunnit]</strong>
</p>
<p>That’s not helpful</p>
<p>You gotta help me a little</p>
<p>Like</p>
<p>idk describe him in 3 words                                                                                                                                      </p>
<p><strong>[Legs]</strong>                                                                                                                                      </p>
<p>Loud.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[OneHunnit]</strong>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>THAT’S JUST ONE WORD                                                                                                                                      </p>
<p><strong>[Legs]</strong>                                                                                                    </p>
<p> Loud. Loud. Loud.                                                                                                                                       </p>
<p> Better?                                                                                                  </p>
<p> And no need to yell, I’m right here</p>
<p>
  <strong>[OneHunnit]</strong>
</p>
<p>My 3 words to describe you are:</p>
<p>USELESS</p>
<p>Bye ex-bff                                                                                                                                          </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Legs]</strong>
</p>
<p>Jfc you’re such a baby and I think that’s technically 4 words dude</p>
<p>I’m trying to remember it’s been a while</p>
<p>He was nice. Super friendly. Hyper too?</p>
<p>But fun. No idea if he’s still like that he could have mellowed out</p>
<p>Gonna message him?</p>
<p>
  <strong>[OneHunnit]</strong>
</p>
<p>Was that so hard??</p>
<p>Dunno. Maybe.</p>
<p>He’s the least weird seeming applicant</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Legs]</strong>
</p>
<p>Hm</p>
<p>Just so you know, he’s an alpha</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jooheon blinks at his phone. He pauses to scroll back up, glances over the selfie of Minhyuk he had sent earlier and blinks again. He texts back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[OneHunnit]</strong>
</p>
<p>No way</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Legs]</strong>
</p>
<p>Way</p>
<p>
  <strong>[OneHunnit]</strong>
</p>
<p>HOW???</p>
<p>HE’S</p>
<p>Really pretty!!</p>
<p>He’s not an omega??????? Or beta???</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Legs]</strong>
</p>
<p>Check his bio if you don’t believe me</p>
<p>And I’m pretty too but not an omega sooooo</p>
<p>You should know better than to judge a book by it’s cover, man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jooheon immediately pulls Facebook back open and clicks on the link that says ‘See Minhyuk’s About Info’. Sure as shit, right above his birthday (he’s 25) it lists “Alpha” in bold letters. He stares at it for several seconds, possibly minutes, before a notification from Hyungwon snaps his attention away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> [Legs]</strong>
</p>
<p>I didn’t tell you so you could immediately write him off. Can’t hurt to message him</p>
<p>just know you have an issue with Alphas sometimes</p>
<p>but you may wanna mention you’re an Omega if he’s really interested</p>
<p>Seems polite to let him know</p>
<p>Gotta go. Talk later</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jooheon frowns, sending a quick goodbye Hyungwon’s way, before stewing. It’s not so much that he has an <em>issue</em> with Alphas, necessarily. It’s just that so many that he’s met have come off as douschey and arrogant. Granted, all of them had been around his age and generally age has a lot to do with maturity across the spectrum. Older Alphas sometimes are a bit better, Jooheon just can’t stand the mentality of “Oh, look at me and how Alpha I am—wanna mate?” Which so many of them seem to propagate—in his opinion, anyway.</p>
<p>…Okay, he <em>maybe</em> has an issue.</p>
<p>Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he spends some time looking over Minhyuk’s posts. Nearly thirty of them from the last couple of months are selfies (he’s incredibly photogenic), others are of impressive artwork he’s created ranging from sketches to oil paintings—another quick glance over the man’s about section shows he graduated from a relatively prestigious art school. The rest are statuses of him with friends, a few funny anecdotes, and other generally cheery behavior.</p>
<p>He seems…Nice.</p>
<p>Jooheon sucks his lips into his mouth in thought. He opens Facebook messenger and hesitantly begins typing.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Hi. It is. If you’re interested I’d like to get to know you a bit more first to see if it’d be a good fit. Is that cool?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He presses enter and a breath later, there’s a response sitting in his notifications.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Totally! I’m an open book so ask away! (^^)</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to update this a little earlier than I had planned, so it’s a little shorter than I had meant it to be, so sorry about that! I just hope that maybe this could make people laugh a little because I think we need it.</p>
<p>Thank you soooo much to everyone for all the Kudos and lovely comments on the last chapter (I promise to reply to them soon!!!) and for reading I’m glad you guys seem to be enjoying it so far 🥺🥺🥺 I hope you are all staying safe, well, and as happy as you can!! I’m sending all my love 💙💙💙💙</p>
<p>If you’re at all interested, you can follow me on Twitter @MonbebeAtticus. I follow back 😊😊😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Sunday</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt; <strong>Lee Minhyuk</strong> &gt;</p>
<p>Good Morning!</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh hey?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>(-w- ) What’s with the question mark?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh sorry I was just a little surprised you actually messaged me again I guess</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Hmm…</p>
<p>Well you said you wanted to get to know me right? So talk to me!! :D</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Lmao you’re a bit of an awkward one huh?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>I’m not awkward I just don’t know what to talk about</p>
<p>Okay maybe I’m a little awkward</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Well how about we start simple</p>
<p>What are you up to, Jooheon-sshi?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Making breakfast</p>
<p>You?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt; </strong>
</p>
<p>Ooooooooooo what are we having for breakfast?</p>
<p>I’m drawing (^.^)</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Just rice. I’m a lazy cook haha</p>
<p>Oh cool. I saw some of your stuff on you FB. You’re super talented</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Just rice?? That’s barely breakfast! At least add an egg or something lol</p>
<p>Ah thanks! I wouldn’t say I’m talented though</p>
<p>I just work hard</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>That’s what talented people always say</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Ha! I like you already ;3</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Lol</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt; </strong>
</p>
<p>This is usually the part where you say: Oh Minhyuk-sshi I like you too!</p>
<p>Rude</p>
<p>Just kidding :3</p>
<p>But only sorta</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Jeez you’re one of THOSE people huh</p>
<p>Also just kidding</p>
<p>You seem kinda cool idk</p>
<p>That work?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Hmmmmmmmmm</p>
<p>Itll do for now I suppose</p>
<p>Haha</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>For now huh?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>:3</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Monday</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt; <strong>Lee Jooheon</strong> &gt;</p>
<p>What made you interested in the apartment?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Surprised you didn’t ask me that sooner XD</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Well you know</p>
<p>Better late than never</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Haha true!!</p>
<p>Well a couple of things did actually</p>
<p>It’s really close to my work so I’d be able to walk there every day instead of taking the train</p>
<p>Also it’s pretty cheap and the pictures make it look like a decent place</p>
<p>Seemed like too good of an opportunity to not try and snag</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Ah that’s fair</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>What prompted looking for a roommate? Did you just recently move there or did someone move out?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>My Hyung moved out. We lived together for a few years but he ended up moving in with his girlfriend a little while ago.</p>
<p>Rent’s a little too much to handle by myself so I needed to try and find someone</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Aw that’s a bummer…I’m guessing you were close to him</p>
<p>Are you lonely?</p>
<p>Sorry was that too personal?</p>
<p>You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to</p>
<p>I don’t think before I talk sometimes ^^;;</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>No you’re fine.</p>
<p>Honestly though? Yeah. We were pretty close, still are obviously, but yeah</p>
<p>It’s just really weird going from having someone around all the time to having no one</p>
<p>I don’t really like the quiet or being by myself tbh</p>
<p>I miss seeing him every day and just miss him a lot in general. He’s a great Hyung</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>:( I’m sorry you’re feeling that way…It’s never fun to feel lonely</p>
<p>I get it though. I’m a people person and living by myself gets hard</p>
<p>I get energized by those around me if that makes sense!!</p>
<p>So when I’m by myself for too long it almost drains me you know?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Dude same!!!</p>
<p>My best friend literally REFUSES to live with anyone and idk how he does it!</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Preaching to the choir haha</p>
<p>It’s nice that we feel the same way ^^</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>It is :)</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>:o!!! You finally used an emoji!! What a momentous occasion!!</p>
<p>I will remember this moment fondly for the rest of my days</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Lol you’re kind of weird</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>But the good kind of weird? :D?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Haha Yeah pretty sure it’s the good kind :)</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Tuesday</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>So what do you do for work? You said the apartment is close by right?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>:o Woah you messaged me first 2 days in a row!!</p>
<p>Must be my birthday :3</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Kbye</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Lol Jeez you’re one of THOSE people huh?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Okay I see what you did there</p>
<p>Just answer the question jc</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Haha sensitive? Just kidding :3</p>
<p>I have 2 jobs. I work at a day care Monday through Friday but I’m also a free lance artist so I get hired to design layouts and stuff for websites and businesses (like logos and things like that). But I also do commissions too!</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh that’s surprising</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Hm?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>I just didn’t expect you to work with kids</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>???</p>
<p>Really? Why?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Well since your bio says you’re an alpha I guess I just didn’t expect it</p>
<p>Figured you would do something different idk</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>…that’s a little close minded of you isn’t it?</p>
<p>Just because someone has a label forced onto them by no choice of their own, doesn’t mean they have to fit into what society picks as ‘right’ or ‘wrong’</p>
<p>I can pick whatever career I want. I love art so I make art. I love kids so I work with kids.</p>
<p>It’s pretty simple to be honest</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh God I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to be a dick :(</p>
<p>You’re completely right and honestly I agree on everything. I hate when people push labels on me and before even thinking about what I was doing, I ended up doing what I hate to you</p>
<p>I think it’s AWESOME that you work with kids, your personality seems like it would mesh really well with them. I’m sure they love you and that daycare is lucky to have someone like you there.</p>
<p>I’m really sorry about assuming things Hyung</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>…..:3</p>
<p>Hyung huh?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>OH GOD SORRY IT JUST CAME OUT</p>
<p>Ugh I want to burry myself in a fucking trash can</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>XD Seriously you’re okay! I just thought it was cute is all ^^</p>
<p>And you’re completely forgiven, thanks for apologizing. We all put our foot in our mouths every once in a while so don’t worry about it</p>
<p>And how about this: you can call me Hyung if I can call you Jooheon-ah ^^</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Thanks for forgiving me, I really am sorry</p>
<p>But that works for me</p>
<p>Minhyuk-hyung</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>^_^ It’s settled then Jooheon-ah!</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Wednesday</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt; <strong>Lee Jooheon</strong> &gt;</p>
<p>Sorry I forgot to respond yesterday I passed out on the couch lol</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s okay</p>
<p>Only cried myself to sleep for like 15 hours but its nbd</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Wow</p>
<p>Who knew you’d be such a drama queen</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Have you seen me rock a fucking tiara? It’s basically legendary</p>
<p>Haha I’m just kidding it’s all good ^^</p>
<p>I like to kid you see</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Well you do have a point—you can rock a tiara lol</p>
<p>And I picked up that you like to joke around a lot at this point</p>
<p>It’s pretty hard to miss</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>:o Jooheon-sshi! Did you stalk my Facebook page for my selfies??!!!</p>
<p>I’m scandalized</p>
<p>How could you</p>
<p>Hey</p>
<p>Are you still there?</p>
<p>Sorry did I make you mad? I’m just kidding again I promise!!</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>I got distracted sorry</p>
<p>No you didn’t make me mad</p>
<p>Everyone stalks each other’s Facebook page don’t act like you didn’t stalk mine</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>…the king returns</p>
<p>Haha just making sure I didn’t piss you off</p>
<p>Aaaaaand you have a point I totally did</p>
<p>You look stellar in leather pants by the way</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>…king?</p>
<p>Uh thank you</p>
<p>I forgot I had those pictures posted</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>They’re hard to miss considering you have only like 20 pictures in total on there lol</p>
<p>They weren’t hard to find</p>
<p>Now my TIARA pictures are another story since I haven’t worn one since last Halloween</p>
<p>So someone had to go digging :)</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>I was bored</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>^o^</p>
<p>Cute</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>…hm</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Thursday</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> <em>&lt; </em> </strong> <strong>Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong></p>
<p>Hellooooo~~~</p>
<p>&lt; <strong>Lee Jooheon</strong> &gt;</p>
<p>Hey</p>
<p>So your Twitter is super weird</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh ho so now you’re stalking my Twitter?</p>
<p>Scandal!</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s your own fault for linking it on your FB page</p>
<p>Anyone would click it, it’s human nature</p>
<p>Plus I’m bored</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>I’m seeing a trend again with this ‘boredom’ you speak of but, sure sure</p>
<p>Wait</p>
<p>Why is it weird?</p>
<p>I think my Twitter account is pretty interesting and an overall good time</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Well</p>
<p>I mean your art and sketch progress pics are really cool. It’s fun to see your process from start to end and your art is awesome</p>
<p>And your comments on posts and stuff are always pretty funny</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>See?</p>
<p>Totally not weird</p>
<p>I’m waiting for my apology I’ll be here whenever you’re ready</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>I wasn’t finished</p>
<p>Why is it that you only seem to RT pictures of dude’s thighs?</p>
<p>And you do it all the time</p>
<p>Like ALL THE TIME</p>
<p>There’s like hundreds of them??</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Ah my poor innocent child</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Not innocent but okay</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>I am what you call a thigh enthusiast</p>
<p>Or a thigh connoisseur if you will</p>
<p>I see nice thighs, I click and retweet to spread the good word</p>
<p>Thicc thighs saves lives, that’s what I always say ^^</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Dude a connoisseur implies that you EAT them??</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>No it doesn’t!</p>
<p>A connoisseur is someone who is an expert of fine arts, cuisine and matters of taste</p>
<p>Thighs are definitely art and matters of taste!</p>
<p>And sometimes cuisine in the right circumstances</p>
<p>just saying</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>OMG</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Sorry was that TMI????</p>
<p>Open mouth insert foot should be tattooed on my forehead sometimes</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>No!! You just made me laugh that’s all lol</p>
<p>You’re kind of strange but I appreciate that you’re</p>
<p>Idk</p>
<p>So unapologetically you? It’s kind of nice. You don’t see people like that very often</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Phew that’s a relief</p>
<p>Thank you!</p>
<p>My mom’s says I’m shameless but I like your version better ;3</p>
<p>Haha but seriously I dunno. I just don’t ever want to be afraid to express myself?</p>
<p>Life’s too short to not be who you are</p>
<p>I know it can rub people the wrong way so I sometimes break boundaries unintentionally, but the people around me understand that I don’t mean any harm</p>
<p>But if I ever cross a boundary with you, don’t hesitate to let me know okay?</p>
<p>I love to be myself but I never want to make anyone feel uncomfortable</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>You don’t make me uncomfortable Hyung</p>
<p>But if you do something I promise to tell you</p>
<p>Do them same for me okay? :)</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt; </strong>
</p>
<p>Good I’m glad ^^ And will do!</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Friday</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt; <strong>Lee Minhyuk</strong> &gt;</p>
<p>Good morning! How’s the music store?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s good just got done with a lesson and my next one cancelled so I’m free for a little bit</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Nice!</p>
<p>Now you get to talk to me more ;3</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Dude we talk literally all the time lol</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>:&lt; it could always be more!</p>
<p>You’re fun to talk to ^^</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Haha you’re fun to talk to too</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>:D :D :D</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Hey…so I actually having something kind of important to talk to you about if you got a sec</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Oh?</p>
<p>Seems serious.</p>
<p>I’m all ears</p>
<p>Or eyes since I’m reading but whatever</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Lol</p>
<p>Um</p>
<p>So I should have probably mentioned this to you earlier, probably when you first messaged me about the apartment to start with. But I didn’t since I get sort of embarrassed about it with new people and I kind of pushed it off…</p>
<p>But I feel like it may make a difference in your decision on if you’re still considering the apartment and it’s only fair to tell you</p>
<p>I don’t look like it but I’m an Omega</p>
<p>I know it can sometimes be hard for Alphas to live with Omegas because of pheromones and stuff so I know it’s important to mention…I’m sure it’s not all Alphas of course, but still</p>
<p>If you’re not interested in being roommates anymore because of this I completely understand. I don’t want you to worry about it</p>
<p>I’m really sorry I didn’t say something sooner. I should have been more upfront about it</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Hey there’s no need to apologize</p>
<p>This kind of thing can be a touchy subject so I fully understand</p>
<p>I don’t mind that you’re an Omega at all. I lived with an omega before (platonically) and never had any issues. We just distanced ourselves a bit more when they went into heat or I went into rut which was no big deal. I’m still interested in being roommates!</p>
<p>As long as you’re fine with the idea of living with an Alpha of course, which I’m guessing you are since you messaged me back to begin with but it can’t hurt to be sure  </p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>No I have no problem with living with an Alpha—my Hyung from before is an Alpha and it was never a problem for me</p>
<p>Thanks for being so understanding…I really appreciate it. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you were pissed at me</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>No problem ^^ It’s always good to be honest!</p>
<p>Hey can I ask you a question? If it’s too personal you don’t have to answer and I promise I won’t be offended</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Go for it</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Why are you embarrassed to tell people you’re an Omega?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>There’s a few reasons I guess</p>
<p>We all know most Omegas are female and males are more of the anomaly. When people meet a male Omega they tend to idk freak out?</p>
<p>Sometimes it’s not bad but I just get sick of all the questions that comes with it</p>
<p>Some people are just curious, but others find it weird or gross which is never a good time…</p>
<p>And then you have the people who fetishize it which I LITERALLY cannot stand. I refuse to be someone’s fetish</p>
<p>It’s happened enough that throughout the years I’ve just decided to not tell people unless it comes up or we’re close</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt; </strong>
</p>
<p>I can understand that… I’m sure it gets hard</p>
<p>I know you don’t know me super well yet, but let me tell you something to maybe keep in mind?</p>
<p>If you don’t want to tell someone that you’re an Omega, that’s absolutely your right. It’s truly no one’s business but your own so don’t feel obligated.</p>
<p>But, there’s nothing wrong with you or being an omega. You’re absolutely perfect the way that you are and if someone judges you on one small fact about yourself that wasn’t your choice to begin with, ignoring the amazing person that you are regardless of stupid biology or labels, then fuck them</p>
<p>They don’t deserve to have you in their lives</p>
<p>Hey are you still there?</p>
<p>Did I over step?</p>
<p>I’m sorry &gt;&lt;</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>No no no you didn’t</p>
<p>I just got a little emotional lol</p>
<p>Thanks Hyung what you said just really meant a lot to me</p>
<p>You’re seriously so nice?</p>
<p>Like wow</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>No need to thank me Jooheonie-yah :3</p>
<p>Sometimes we just need to hear things from others before we can say it to ourselves, I know it’s that way for me ^^</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Lol Same</p>
<p>Hey did you want to meet up tomorrow to come see the apartment maybe? Or would another day be better?</p>
<p>Then you can’t decide what you wanna do</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Yes absolutely!!!</p>
<p>What time works for you? :D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Saturday</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jooheon wakes up Saturday morning as a bundle of nerves and his brain just isn’t with it. He starts off by switching his left contact lens with his right and it takes him twenty minutes to figure out why everything is blurry. When he brushes his teeth, he accidentally puts hand soap on his brush instead of toothpaste but doesn’t notice until it’s already in his mouth. He puts his boxers on backwards. <em>Twice</em>. On top of all that, he has to douse himself with scent blockers on account that his pheromones decide to explode forth from him like an atomic bomb because of how progressively panicked he’s getting and even <em>he</em> can smell it.</p>
<p>After he rushes to catch the bus (which he nearly missed—he spent too long picking out his outfit), he spends the entire trip glaring out the window, trying to figure out what the fuck is <em>wrong</em> with him.</p>
<p><em>You’re meeting your potential new roommate, not the Prime Minister</em>, he thinks, frustrated at his own awkward behavior. All he can be is thankful for the fact no one there to witness his utter panic that morning (if Hyungwon saw, he would never let him live it down and Jooheon is just not prepared for that kind of abuse). He’s a tragedy waiting to happen and it’s all over meeting some random guy he met from his FaceBook posting.</p>
<p>When that thought trickles in, he suddenly gets even more nervous and it makes him pick at the dry skin on his thumb as he worries. What if Minhyuk doesn’t like the apartment and decides not to move in? What if Minhyuk doesn’t like <em>him</em>? Jooheon has always worried about his first impressions when he meets people and he has a track record of them not being the best. When Hyungwon had met him for the first time several years ago, the lanky Beta revealed later on that he thought Jooheon would beat him up if he looked at him the wrong way. If Minhyuk ends up thinking that way about him, he would be utterly mortified (and just touch devastated).</p>
<p>Granted, he has changed a lot since his younger years. He’s also been talking to Minhyuk nearly constantly over the past six days, and if Minhyuk didn’t like him, he would have stopped talking to him by now. That has to count for something.</p>
<p>…Right?</p>
<p><em>Right</em>, he thinks while he pouts at his reflection in the bus’ window. He’s not entirely convinced.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, his head is still a muddled mess when he opens the door to Chae Music exactly when his shift starts and he’s instantly greeted by Hyungwon, who is perched, per usual, behind the glass counter.</p>
<p>“Hey,” the blond greets, turning to him as soon as he hears the bell on the door. He’s sipping a large cup of coffee. “How’s—,” he starts, but stops. He lowers the cup from his mouth, visibly takes in Jooheon’s appearance before raising his eyebrows. “…Why are you wearing leather pants?”</p>
<p>Jooheon tries to fight the blush that’s about to spread over his entire being, but the heat he feels on his cheeks tells him he’s failing. He walks past the front desk, ignoring the eyes that are glued to him the entire journey, until he’s behind it to grab his lesson schedule for the day. He knows it by heart already, but he flips through it anyway simply to avoid the other’s gaze.</p>
<p>He can feel the expectation in the silence that sits around them. “It’s laundry day,” he mumbles eventually. His face is on fire.</p>
<p>The incredulous tone in Hyungwon’s voice is nearly all consuming. “…Laundry day,” Hyungwon repeats. Jooheon still refuses to look at him. “So, the only option you had were fucking <em>leather pants</em>?”</p>
<p>Jooheon shifts, and as if on cue, the aforementioned pants give a notable squeak with the movement. “Yeah, you know how it goes.”</p>
<p>“I actually <em>don’t</em> know since I don’t own leather pants. You’re acting like I’m not aware that those are your ‘I wanna bang’ pants. What aren’t you telling me?”</p>
<p>“Nothing! Jesus Christ, what is this? Am I on trial?” Jooheon whines, throwing the lesson schedule back to the counter with a slap. “Can’t a fucking adult man wear leather pants without being absolutely judged by his best friend?!”</p>
<p>There’s a pregnant pause before Hyungwon says:</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Jooheon closes his eyes, taking a deep and loud breath through his nose, attempting to calm down. He will not tell the Beta this, but he picked the leather pants because they always make his ass and thighs look amazing and—well, he just <em>really</em> wanted to look good today. For reasons. And <em>maybe</em> the fact Minhyuk said he looked ‘stellar’ in leather pants has something to do with it too. But Hyungwon does not need to know about that part. <em>Ever</em>.</p>
<p>When Jooheon finally opens his eyes, he sees the blond looking at him with a raised brow and judgmental smile. “I’m going to get ready for my first lesson,” he mutters, turning heal and heading to the music rooms in the back, his pants making noises every step.</p>
<p><em>Squeak. Squeak. Squeak</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the day progresses, Jooheon begins to feel stupider and stupider for his fashion choice. The black jean jacket and graphic tee he’s wearing are causing minimal problems. However, the pants are making his legs sweat the longer they are on and the notion of how ridiculous it was to choose them in the first place is practically slapping him in his face. He’s worn them before, obviously, but only for a few hours of clubbing, not for the entirety of a work day, which is proving much less comfortable.</p>
<p>On his lunch break he relents, walking swiftly to a near by thrift shop to purchase a cheap pair of distressed skinny jeans as he admits defeat, the squeaking of his legs nearly deafening. When he returns, it takes him ten minutes to peel the cursed clothing item off his thick legs (he ALMOST broke out the scissors), but he thanks God for the fact that Hyungwon does not comment on his clothing change <em>or</em> how long he was in the bathroom when he exits.</p>
<p>The rest of his work day proceeds as it normally does. Cute kid, fun lesson, stop and repeat. This Saturday packed in two extra lessons and he ends up being busy enough that his mind stops, momentarily, fretting about the encounter he is going to have after the store closes. But as his work day comes to an end and he’s finishing up his last lesson his brain fizzles and shorts and he barely can focus on anything except the ticking clock in the practice room…and his rapidly increasing heart rate.</p>
<p>“Honey-samchon?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Jooheon blinks, turning away from the second-hand on the clock he had been staring at to look down to Eunsu. The little girl is looking at him with a frustrated pout, thick eyebrows furrowed as she clutches her triangle in her hands.</p>
<p>“I asked if I did okay,” she pouts further.</p>
<p>Jooheon laughs through his nose and smiles. He hadn’t been paying attention, but the last thing he wants is to make his favorite student sad, so he reaches out to pet lightly at her hair. “You did great, like always. Why don’t you play the song one more time for me and we’ll call it a day. Sound good?”</p>
<p>She nods with confidence, grabbing the loop of the triangle in one hand and the striker in the other and bangs away like the little triangle enthusiast that she is. Jooheon <em>adores</em> this child. Once she’s finished with her song, he makes sure to clap enthusiastically which causes the girl smile ear to ear.</p>
<p>The next twenty minutes are spent handing Eunsu off to her father and accepting payment for the lesson. Hyungwon counts the till while Jooheon quickly vacuums the grey carpet in the front of the store in a rather jittery way that causes Hyungwon to look at him funny. Once the store is tidied up, the two of them walk out the front door, Jooheon bouncing on his heals as the blond locks the door, jiggling the handle to make sure it’s secure.</p>
<p>“Wanna go get dinner?” Hyungwon asks, checking the door one last time before shoving the keys into his jacket pocket.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Jooheon asks, still bouncing anxiously on his heals while his best friend turns to quirk an eyebrow at him. “Oh. Sorry man, I can’t. I, uh, have plans.”</p>
<p>Hyungwon’s eyebrow raises further and Jooheon worries it’s about to float off his handsome face. “Plans?” He asks. “With who?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know,” starts Jooheon, checking the time on his watch. “Just—meeting Minhyuk to have him look at the apartment.” The words tumble out of his mouth as he taps the glass on his watch for no reason—it’s working just fine. He can feel Hyungwon’s stare boring into him and he’s trying his best not to look up.</p>
<p>“<em>Oooh ho</em>,” says Hyungwon. “Now <em>that</em> is interesting. And it explains the leather pants.”</p>
<p>“It’s laundry day!” Jooheon snaps but Hyungwon just grins at him in that stupid, all knowing way that he does. The asshole.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, zagi,” the blond quips, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Jooheon says as his goodbye, turning around and heading to the bus stop and when he hears the reply of ‘Love you too’ he raises his middle finger over his shoulder and <em>possibly</em> cracks a smile when he hears Hyungwon laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Hey I’m at the café! Where you at?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>I’ll be there soon—I read the bus schedule wrong so it was later than I thought</p>
<p>Sorry</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>No big deal! I’ll just grab something while I wait. What do you want to drink?</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Jooheon &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Uh just get me whatever you’re getting</p>
<p>I’ll pay you back once I get there</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt; Lee Minhyuk &gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Don’t worry about it :3</p>
<p>See you soon!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jooheon locks his phone as he presses his head against the window. <em>Why</em> in God’s green earth did he suggest to meet at a <em>coffee shop</em>?! The whole situation is making him feel like it’s a first date, when it’s just a place to meet before he takes Minhyuk to the apartment and the set up is only making him <em>more</em> nervous. Which is a feat.</p>
<p><em>I could have just had him meet me at the apartment to begin with</em>, he grumbles internally. <em>Now he’s treating me to coffee like in those stupid Omega/Alpha RomComs. I hate my life.</em></p>
<p>His self loathing continues on, up until his stop that is a block away from the coffee shop. He checks that his teal hair still looks okay in the window’s reflection before he exits and swiftly tries to ignore the fact he checked it in the first place.</p>
<p><em>It’s not a date you fucking weirdo</em>, he repeats over and over to himself as he hops off the bus and swiftly crosses the street. His ears feel hot but he tries to ignore it.</p>
<p>The walk to the coffee shop is far too long and too short at the same time, but before he knows what else to do, he’s standing in front of the tall glass doors that lead inside. He takes a cursory glance inside, honestly to try and stall, before he realizes people can <em>see</em> him loitering in front of the glass like a weirdo and that notion causes him to finally grip onto the handle with his small hand and enter.</p>
<p>The barista behind the counter greets him and he gives a short bow in return as he glances around the shop. There’s a fair amount of people inside and he squints as he tries to see who he’s looking for, heartbeat in his ears, when something dawns on him. The thought stops him in his tracks.</p>
<p>What if he’s being catfished and Minhyuk is actually some pot-bellied, balding, fifty-year-old dude that’s looking for a young, innocent (well, not <em>so</em> innocent) little Omega to take advantage of? Do people <em>catfish</em> on roommate postings? He wouldn’t put it past someone. Facebook is <em>filled</em> with weirdos, his Mom told him as much. She always told him to be careful and now he’s walking right into a trap!</p>
<p>His mind starts rushing a mile a minute and he’s about to begin panicking (again) when—</p>
<p>“Jooheon-ah!” His head snaps to a table on the left side of the café where he’s met with the grinning face he’s seen so many times in pictures and its waving him over.</p>
<p>He stands stagnant for several seconds. His body is washed over in relief that the man he sees before him is, in fact, the person he thought he was talking to, but his heart begins to race a moment after. He’s never met someone who looks even better in person, when their pictures are already gorgeous to begin with. He’s wearing a navy baseball cap, a black suede jacket and simple white shirt underneath. He looks…<em>amazing. </em>He shouldn’t even be real.</p>
<p>The person in front of him smiles so genuinely and brightly, high cheekbones on display. “About time you got here,” Minhyuk whines, playful. “I’ve been waiting, you know.”</p>
<p>Jooheon <em>finally</em> snaps out of his gawking and slouches over to Minhyuk, noticing the hair peeking out from under the cap is now a light brown, with his hands in his pockets. <em>Play it cool, Jooheon</em>, he coaches himself, trying not to be completely over taken by Minhyuk’s presence and look like the idiot he truly is.</p>
<p>“You dyed your hair,” is what he greets the older man with, stopping in front of the table. Not his best greeting, he admits, but he’ll try and work with it since the words are already out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Hm?” The now brunette hums. He pulls off the cap, raising a large (actually <em>massive</em>) hand to ruffle the brown fringe up away from his eyes. “Oh yeah, I did! That’s probably why you didn’t notice me, huh? I got sick of the rose gold and changed it this week.” Minhyuk’s voice is incredibly pleasant and not at all what Jooheon was expecting. It’s husky—surprisingly so—but at the same time incredibly bright and soothing. Jooheon would use it as his alarm in the morning just so he could wake up to it everyday.</p>
<p>“Like it?”</p>
<p>Jooheon blinks, the question catching him off guard. “Uh—yeah, it’s nice. And, like, brown.” <em>Smooth.</em></p>
<p>The brunette laughs, loud and freely, before he grins at Jooheon again. “Thanks. Oh!” The man says, moving to his left and grabbing the second drink that is sitting on the table. “I got you an iced Americano—hope that’s okay!”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, that’s great. It’s my favorite, actually,” replies Jooheon, accepting the plastic cup wrapped in a napkin and he can’t help but notice that on closer inspection, Minhyuk’s hands would completely engulf his own.</p>
<p>Minhyuk giggles. “Cool, it’s mine too! Did you want to get going while we enjoy our drinks did you want to chill here first?”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Jooheon stutters. The idea of awkwardly gawking at the beautiful brunette while sitting stagnant across from each other sounds as if it would be bad for his health (mental <em>and</em> physical). “Let’s head to the apartment, maybe? It’s just a couple of blocks away from here. I don’t want to waste more of your time.”</p>
<p>“You’re doing the opposite of wasting my time, Jooheon-ah, but I am excited to see the place in person,” Minhyuk quips. He stretches his arms above his head—Jooheon dutifully ignoring how a stripe of tummy is exposed with the motion—before pulling his baseball cap back on. When he stands up next to Jooheon, he finds himself surprised again.</p>
<p>“You’re kind of tall,” Jooheon comments before he can stop himself, unable to hide the surprise from his voice.</p>
<p>“Hm? I suppose.” Minhyuk shrugs before leaning into Jooheon’s personal space. He withholds a gulp. “You’re kind of short.”</p>
<p>The comment makes Jooheon scowl. “I’m only a few centimeters shorter than you!” He pushes the other’s shoulder away, the action making Minhyuk laugh.</p>
<p>“A few centimeters is all it takes!” Minhyuk grabs his identical drink from the table, taking a hefty sip before motioning in front of him. “Well, lead the way, your highness.”</p>
<p>“‘Your highness’?” Mumbles Jooheon. “Thought you said I was short.”</p>
<p>Minhyuk blinks, bobbing his head back before realization dawns on him and he snorts. “Wow, Dad jokes? In this economy?”</p>
<p>Jooheon laughs, not because what Minhyuk said was particularly funny, but that this whole encounter is…not going where he thought it was going, but he thinks he likes it. Minhyuk’s silliness puts him a bit more at ease, and he’s honestly thankful—he <em>really</em> didn’t need to end up in the hospital for heart palpitations that evening. “Let’s get going, yeah?” He motions for the door.</p>
<p>“Oh my <em>God</em>,” Minhyuk squeals, flapping his free hand in sudden excitement. “Your<em> dimples</em>! They’re even cuter in person!” And Minhyuk takes that moment to poke into Jooheon’s cheek, right where said dimple likes to reside as he proceeds to coo at him. <em>Coo</em>.</p>
<p>Just kidding. The heart palpitations are back. And now Jooheon is completely flushed scarlet.</p>
<p>“Haha, cute,” chimes Minhyuk, giving his cheek a little pinch before letting him go, and thankfully the walking heart attack starts making his way to the door. “So, do we go left or right?” The brunette asks.</p>
<p>Jooheon takes a beat to collect himself, willing his face to just <em>chill out for a fucking second</em>, before he follows after. “Uh, it’s a left.”</p>
<p>“Cool!”</p>
<p>As soon as they exit the café shop and proceed walking, they fall into silence. Jooheon chewing on the straw of his Americano as his brain fights for something to talk about, but all it does is misfire like a broken circuit board.</p>
<p>“Oh! Didn’t you have your favorite student today?” Minhyuk asks, tilting his head to the side as Jooheon glances at him in surprise. “The avid triangle enthusiast? She sounds so cute.”</p>
<p>And just like that, Minhyuk completely breaks the ice, allowing Jooheon to finally breathe enough to gush about his favorite student, the conversation soon leading to what Minhyuk did that day and Jooheon being shown pictures on the older man’s phone of the digital art piece he had finished that afternoon. They talk the entire way to the apartment, soon chatting as easily as they had on FaceBook and Jooheon feels…comfortable. And it feels great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes Minhyuk about a week to move into the apartment. The brunette struggled trying to find enough time between his two jobs to get everything packed like he needed too, but the following Saturday is when he signs the lease and is moved into the empty bedroom by the end of the evening.</p>
<p>When the brunette is bringing up his last box from the moving van parked outside their building, Jooheon waits with the apartment’s door wide open. Minhyuk seems surprised when he sees him waiting there for him, holding a large cardboard box in his arms with his head tilted to the side.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Asked Minhyuk.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” starts Jooheon, biting his lip in thought. What he says next his cheesy to say the least, but looking as older man approaches it just seems right. “It’s just…” he pauses, before smiling sheepishly. “Welcome home.”</p>
<p>Jooheon decides that night that Lee Minhyuk’s smile is probably going to become one of his new favorite things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone I’m so sorry it took so long for an update!! 😭😭😭 I really hate how inconsistent my updates have been lately, thank you for bearing with me I hope this chapter was worth the wait at least a little bit ㅠㅠ</p>
<p>Is everyone staying safe and healthy? I really hope you’ve all been well 🥺</p>
<p>I have half of the next chapter already written so it’ll definitely not take me nearly as long to post next time &gt;&lt;</p>
<p>Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this story, leaving kudos and comments it means the world, I can’t express that enough!!</p>
<p>I have a twitter if you’re interested (no pressure!)—I follow back and love making new friends 🥺🥺 My handle is @MonbebeAtticus</p>
<p>Stay well and see you all soon 💙💙💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is looooooooooong, way longer than I meant it to be. And it is comprised of over 9k of pure, self-indulgent fluff. So…You might want to grab your fine self a snack because you’re probably going to be here for a minute.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a while since Jooheon has become friends with someone new—he has a tight nit group of a few friends and family that are always in his life and generally he’s not interested in expanding his friend circle. Becoming friends with someone allows you to experience the journey of discovery, finding out what makes them tick, makes them happy, makes them angry or sad. And when you happen to live with someone, it’s hard not to come across all the idiosyncrasies that make a person who they are.</p>
<p>Minhyuk has a <em>lot</em> of idiosyncrasies.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>1. He’s not a great cook (but it’s okay)</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>When Jooheon wakes up the first morning after Minhyuk moved in, he feels rested. It was nice to know there was another presence in the apartment, and hearing the light sounds of the older man shuffling around made him feel incredibly at ease. He even managed to sleep in a few extra hours because of how comfortable he felt which is something that doesn’t happen very often, no matter how hard he may try.</p>
<p>He doesn’t feel lonely anymore in his own home and it’s wonderful.</p>
<p>He rolls out of bed at 11:17am, stretching his arms far above his head and releasing a strangled noise at the back of his throat when his back delightfully cracks. He grabs his glasses from his end table, slipping them on his nose and proceeds to his en-suite bathroom (it may be small, but it’s nice to have a private shower).</p>
<p>While he’s brushing his teeth (with toothpaste, not hand soap), he pauses, mouth full of foam and gives the air a sniff. Something smells like brown sugar…but it’s burning?</p>
<p>He quickly spits out the toothpaste, giving his mouth a quick rinse and exits his bathroom and then his room.</p>
<p>The apartment isn’t big, but it isn’t small either. His bedroom is at the end of a short hallway, two doors sit side by side at the other end, one leading to Minhyuk’s new room (the larger of the two bedrooms), the other home to the large bathroom. As soon as you exit the hallway, you walk into the large communal area which takes up the rest of the space. It’s home to the living room where a new sectional couch sits against the wall (brought in by Minhyuk), the TV and a few gaming consoles (also Minhyuk’s). There is a balcony, which you enter through sliding glass doors, an armchair that sits next to it, and the other side houses Jooheon’s electronic drum kit.</p>
<p>The rest of the area is taken up by the open kitchen, only sectioned off from the rest of the living space by the kitchen island that seats two. When he walks over to the kitchen, feet padding softly on the wooden floor, he is greeted by the site of Minhyuk’s back, still clothed in his pajamas, standing in front of the stove where the burning smell is coming from.</p>
<p>Minhyuk hears his approach and immediately turns around to greet Jooheon with a bright smile. His hair is a bit messy and he’s wearing a pair of clear-framed glasses. “Good morning!” He says, waving the spatula that’s in his hand.</p>
<p>“Mornin’,” he greets back, walking to stand in front of the island. “Are you making something?”</p>
<p>“I am!” Minhyuk says excitedly, gesturing with the spatula. “It’s our first morning together as roomies and I wanted to make us breakfast to celebrate!”</p>
<p>Jooheon’s heart does a funny little flip as he’s instantly filled with warmth from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. “Thank you, Hyung,” Jooheon smiles, and he means it. He walks over to the stove. “What are you making?”</p>
<p>“Hotteok,” says Minhyuk proudly, turning around to the frying pan that’s sitting on the burner, pointing to a plate on the counter nearby. “I burnt the first three but the rest are turning out okay.”</p>
<p>That explains the burning sugar he smelt. He inspects the plate in question, poking around the small pile to find the pancakes at the bottom to be a very dark brown. “Nah, you didn’t burn them. You just wanted to make them crispy.”</p>
<p>The brunette lets out a laugh that makes him grin in return. “That’s a very positive way of thinking about it. Sit down, I’ll be done in a few minutes. How did you sleep?”</p>
<p>The morning is spent with the two of them, sitting side by side at the kitchen island eating freshly made hotteok with a gooey brown-sugar center and all feels right in the world. Jooheon eats five of them (and even two burnt ones).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>2. He’s messy (and a bit forgetful)</em></strong>
</p>
<p>When Minhyuk had first moved in to their now shared apartment, Jooheon, in his kindness, helped him unpack so the brunette wasn’t forced to spend the entire night doing it by himself. Minhyuk was incredibly grateful for the offer and the two of them set to work unpacking haphazardly packed boxes.</p>
<p>When he was helping the Alpha put together his work desk with his massive drawing tablet, computer, easel and assortment of paints, brushes and canvases, he noticed Minhyuk taking pictures of the set up after everything was in its appropriate place.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Jooheon had laughed out.</p>
<p>“Taking a picture to remember!” Minhyuk answered, turning his phone to the side for another photo. After he was done, he motioned to the desk. “Because this shit is <em>never</em> going to look this nice again.”</p>
<p>…and the man was absolutely right.</p>
<p>Jooheon isn’t the neatest person in the world and he can be downright lazy when it came to cleaning if he let himself, but Minhyuk was on another level. The older man made a point to keep the communal parts of the apartment somewhat tidy (well, for the most part) but it took nearly no time for his bedroom to become a complete disaster zone.</p>
<p>Nearly a month into living with each other, he enters Minhyuk’s room after not seeing the man for the better part of twelve hours. The site he sees is truly extraordinary.</p>
<p>His floor is littered with full and spent tubes of paint, clean and dirty paint brushes, scrapped sketches bunched up in wads of paper with sprinklings of snack wrappers, dirty clothes and manhwa books. Jooheon figures the reason it is in such disarray is on account Minhyuk seems to spend most of his spare time between his day job working on pieces for companies or commissions he ends up not having much time for anything else.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to tidy up a bit for you?” Jooheon asks, reaching down to grab a wadded up piece of paper from the floor. He unfolds it and sees it’s a doodle of Minhyuk riding a beluga whale. “I have time—I can at least pick up some of the trash for you.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Minhyuk says, jumping at the sound of Jooheon’s voice, eyes wide as he stares at him from the doorway. The Alpha’s hair is messy with tufts of brown sticking up this way and that, there’s pink paint on his cheek and nose and he looks very frazzled as he sits in front of his easel with a half painted canvas. It’s endearingly cute, if Jooheon is honest with himself. “Oh no, that’s okay! I don’t want to bother you.” Minhyuk rubs his cheek with the back of his hand, smearing the paint further towards his ear.</p>
<p>Jooheon can’t help but laugh, walking over and ripping a paper towel from the roll sitting on the desk. “Hyung, you’re covered in paint.”</p>
<p>“What? Where?” Minhyuk blinks, and when he does, his left eye closes a fraction before the right. He takes the back of his hand again and rubs it on his forehead curiously, another smudge left in its wake.</p>
<p>“It’s literally <em>all</em> over your face,” snorts Jooheon, embarrassingly endeared. He takes a step to stand in front of where the brunette is seated in his desk chair, taking the paper towel to scrub at his cheek. Minhyuk scrunches his face at the rubbing. “I hope this stuff is safe for skin…you look a little overwhelmed, Hyung.”</p>
<p>Minhyuk reaches to grab the paper towel from Jooheon, taking it to wipe over his cheek once, before deciding to dip the towel in his brush cup (its water murky with paint…an odd choice but he isn’t there to judge).</p>
<p>“Yeah I am a little,” sighs Minhyuk, successfully removing the paint from his cheek with the dirty water and tosses the the wet towel to the floor right after. “I forgot that I am supposed to be donating a piece to a charity auction and it needs to be submitted in, like, two days. I have to try and finish it by tonight so that it has time to dry…”</p>
<p>Jooheon raises his brow, taking a step back to view the canvas. It’s a painting of a blue whale with flowers surrounding it, but the flowers are only partially completed. “Couldn’t you just donate one of your other pieces that you have finished?” He asks. “You have a bunch of them in your closet, right? That way you don’t have to rush.”</p>
<p>Minhyuk immediately shakes his head. “No, I can’t just do that—those were painted with other things in mind, this has to be special because it’s for charity.” Minhyuk sighs, ruffling his hair before looking back to the canvas. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it done. I might need to stay up all night to finish it in time, but it’ll be fine. It’s my own fault for forgetting; it’s okay that I have to suffer a bit. I just have trouble keeping track of things sometimes.”</p>
<p>Jooheon frowns, bummed he can’t be of more help. “Well, if you’re sure…Let me know if you need anything?”</p>
<p>Minhyuk gives him a bright smile and a cheerful nod before Jooheon leaves his room, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>After an hour, he brings Minhyuk a sandwich he bought at the convenience store and decides to order the brunette a daily planner (one decorated in whales), hoping that it would help him keep track of things.</p>
<p>He gives him the planner the following week and Minhyuk nearly tackles him in joy at the gift when he gets it. Minhyuk ends up using the planner everyday and Jooheon would be lying to say that it didn’t make him feel smug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>3. He HATES cucumbers </em></strong>
</p>
<p>“…get that shit <em>off</em> my salad.”</p>
<p>Nothing else needs to be said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> <em>4. </em> </strong> <strong> <em>He LOVES pizza</em> </strong></p>
<p>A couple of months in, Friday nights become movie or drama nights. It’s really just an excuse for Minhyuk to order a massive amount of pizza that he inhales so fast Jooheon can’t help but wonder how the man stays so thin. Hyungwon is just as skinny and eats like a bird, so his size makes sense. Minhyuk eats like a human dump truck.</p>
<p>“What are we watching tonight?” Minhyuk asks him, words muffled around a massive bite of pizza—he couldn’t be bothered to wait until the movie actually <em>started</em> before he began stuffing his face.</p>
<p>“Hm, I dunno,” hums Jooheon, pulling over the black trunk they use as a coffee table to the front of the couch. The other places the two large pizza boxes atop of it before leaving shortly to grab a large bottle of Coke and a couple of glasses to join the food. “Why don’t you pick? I picked last time.”</p>
<p>Minhyuk purses his lips in thought, plopping down onto one end of the couch and grabbing another slice. “How about <em>A Tale of Two Sisters</em>? I haven’t watched that in a while.”</p>
<p>Jooheon was about to sit down next to the other man, but he stops short, butt halfway down to the cushion and now just floating in midair. “…Isn’t that a horror movie?”</p>
<p>The brunette quirks an eyebrow. “Yeah, it’s an older one—from 2003, I think? You haven’t seen it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I‘ve seen it,” says Jooheon quickly and unconvincingly, the elder seems to pick that up right away.</p>
<p>Minhyuk laughs, pointing at him. “Liar!”</p>
<p>“Am not!” Snaps Jooheon but Minhyuk is clearly unconvinced. He didn’t <em>lie</em>. Him and Hyungwon did watch the movie together several years back. Jooheon may have only watched it through the gaps of his fingers, but he still watched it, damn it!</p>
<p>The Alpha hums in an annoying manner, taking a bite of his pizza. “You’re not scared, are you?”</p>
<p>Jooheon pouts. “Hyung, I’m twenty-four, I wouldn’t be scared of a movie!” <em>That</em> is a complete lie. He is terrified of horror movies.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s watch it, huh?” Minhyuk’s tone is challenging and Jooheon really doesn’t appreciate the condescending smirk on the man’s pretty face.</p>
<p>“Okay, fine! Play it then!”</p>
<p>…Jooheon has made a grave mistake.</p>
<p>He knows this movie is much more of a drama than a horror film, but watching it makes him feel prickles under his skin. He completely abandons his pizza and coke, his legs curled up against his chest as he watches over his knees.</p>
<p>About thirty minutes in he watches in fear as a rotted looking hand creeps through a cracked door in the movie and his eyes go wide. Jooheon’s going to die before the movie is over—what an embarrassing way to go…he hopes is mother isn’t ashamed of him.</p>
<p>“Jooheon-ah, you okay over there?”</p>
<p>He jumps at the voice, looking over to his couch partner who is staring at him with a worried expression. “Huh?” Jooheon blinks, turning quickly back to the TV, squinting his eyes. “Oh, yeah, sure. Great. Having a fantastic time. You?” His voice is higher than usual and he clears his throat loudly. “I mean, how about you?”</p>
<p>He’s still looking diligently at the screen as he feels the couch shift next to him. A moment later, Minhyuk has closed the little distance there was between them and now sitting right next to him, pressing lightly against his side. Jooheon’s heart rate picks up.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Asks the brunette tentatively as Jooheon feels eyes on his profile. “It’s okay if you’re not, this movie is pretty creepy…”</p>
<p>Jooheon attempts to scoff. “What makes you think I’m not okay?”</p>
<p>“Well,” he begins, “you probably haven’t noticed but the whole room sort of smells like a honey jar. And you seem distressed.”</p>
<p>Jooheon flushes. The other man is right, he hadn’t smelt anything but as soon as the words are out in the open, Jooheon gets a whiff as if someone shoved a piece of honeycomb up his nostril. He flushes deeper, looking at the floor in embarrassment. “Um, sorry.”</p>
<p>What happens next he doesn’t expect. There’s another shift, and suddenly there is an arm wrapped around his shoulders, a large hand in his hair and his head is soon pressed gently into Minhyuk’s neck.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, just breathe,” Minhyuk says softly and Jooheon does.</p>
<p>Up until this point, Jooheon had never really smelt Minhyuk’s scent. The Alpha had told him that his pheromones tend to be stronger than others, so he takes a prescribed medication to keep them in check. Sure, Jooheon would get a passing note of something off of Minhyuk, but it was never strong enough for him to pinpoint what he smelt like. But with him now pressed up against the other’s scent gland, Jooheon is flooded with it.</p>
<p>Minhyuk is like an orchard. He smells like earth, like green leaves, like freshly cut wood, but there is an undertone of sweetness that takes Jooheon a moment to place, but when it dawns on him—it’s peaches. Minhyuk’s scent is exactly like a peach tree.</p>
<p>And it’s <em>wonderful</em>.</p>
<p>The scent is so calming that all the tension in his body leaves. A traditionalist would say that this is instinct at work—an Alpha calming down a distressed Omega with their masculine scent, but it’s much more than that. This is Minhyuk, and Minhyuk wanted to comfort Jooheon. Even if it was over a silly thing like a horror movie, the action speaks so much louder to him than anything else.</p>
<p>Unable to hold back, Jooheon nuzzles his cheek against the other’s scent gland before pressing his nose in it again.</p>
<p>“You smell amazing.” The words fly out of his mouth before he can stop them. He’s ready to apologize for being awkward when his ears are met with a husky laugh.</p>
<p>“Thanks, you smell nice too,” chirps Minhyuk, running his fingers through Jooheon’s teal hair and he could melt right then and there. “Feel better?”</p>
<p>“Lots,” mumbles Jooheon, nuzzling once more. “Can I live here?” He asks and the brunette snickers.</p>
<p>“Sure. I mean, it’ll be hard for both of us to work and carry on with our lives, but I’m sure we can make it happen.”</p>
<p>“Pfft, who cares about jobs,” Jooheon chuckles, feeling so incredibly at ease. He said ‘can I live here’ as a joke, but he sort of means it.</p>
<p>“How about we watch something else instead, hm?”</p>
<p>They spend the next several hours watching one of Minhyuk’s favorite animes, and Jooheon can’t help but be impressed that the man manages to eat a whole pizza by himself.</p>
<p>He really does love pizza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>5. He’s ridiculously conscientious (without making it seem like a big deal)</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“So, how’s living with Minhyuk going?”</p>
<p>Jooheon glances at Hyungwon. Jooheon’s first lesson of the afternoon had cancelled so he spends the free time unpacking a few used violins the Beta had ordered off of eBay to resell. “Good,” he replies.</p>
<p>“Just good?”</p>
<p>Jooheon frowns, flapping his arm around to try and get rid of a styrofoam peanut that wants to meld with his arm hair. “I mean, what else did you want me to say?” He asks, finally flicking the peanut off of his arm with his finger. It sticks to his pants instead.</p>
<p>Hyungwon hums, walking over to Jooheon from his spot behind the counter. “Well, a little more than just a one word comment. You’ve been roommates now for, what? Over three months? You normally never shut up, thought you’d have more to say about it. My only memories of living with him are from boarding school, which I’d hope he’s matured from.”</p>
<p>Jooheon shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant as he digs in the large box. Truthfully, living with Minhyuk is <em>great</em>. He’s loud, but bright. Funny, but kind. A chatterbox, but also a great listener. He’s also gorgeous. <em>So gorgeous</em>.</p>
<p>Jooheon shakes the last thought out of his head as soon as it tries to set root. “We get along really well. We like most of the same movies and music. He doesn’t mind my drumming late at night and always pays his rent on time. I can’t complain.”</p>
<p>The blond swipes the packing peanut that was still stuck to Jooheon’s leg with his hand and squishes it between his fingers. “Hm, interesting. So, does he know you have a crush on him yet?” Jooheon squaks and immediately drops the violin from waist height back into the box. “Hey! Careful with the merchandise!”</p>
<p>“Wha—wha,” Jooheon stutters, face turning red and looking at Hyungwon with wide eyes. There are bits of styrofoam littering the floor now, but he can’t be bothered with it. “What?”</p>
<p>The taller man snorts loudly, grinning so wide his thick lips are merely lines on his face. “Zagiya, you’re <em>super</em> obvious.”</p>
<p>“Obvious?” Jooheon croaks, trying to play it cool (which he isn’t good at). “I’m not obvious about anything! Because there’s nothing to be obvious about!” He’s still flushing. He doesn’t have a <em>crush</em> on Minhyuk! He’s just a good roommate, whose becoming a really good friend and an even better Hyung. Who just happens to be an amazing person. And gorgeous (<em>so</em> gorgeous).</p>
<p>“Funny how it suddenly smells like a honey bee just bombed the entire store.” Hyungwon taps his chin. “Wonder if it’s the new air freshener that I plugged in or someone’s over excited pheromones. So you don’t have a crush, eh?” Jooheon narrows his eyes as Hyungwon grins in his face. “Whatcha thinking about, Zagiya?”</p>
<p>Jooheon’s glare intensifies when he shoves the man away, and then he kicks the cardboard box for good measure, making Hyungwon yelp in dismay. “Your <em>untimely</em> death. And what I should put on your epitaph—I’m thinking, ‘Here lies Chae Hyungwon who died because he’s a massive asshole. Blond. Tall. Not much else good about him, really.’” He walks over to the glass counter to grab his water. It’s suddenly too hot in there (and he may smell a bit of honey as he walks, but that is neither here nor there).</p>
<p>“Wow, someone’s huffy today,” snorts Hyungwon, checking to see that the violins are completely unharmed by the untimely outburst. “What’s the big deal? It’s not like having a crush on someone is a crime or something. Plus, you haven’t gotten laid since August of 2018.”</p>
<p>Why the fuck does Hyungwon remember shit like that, but can’t remember to pack his own lunch everyday? “It wouldn’t be a big deal. But I don’t have a crush on anyone, so this conversation is moot,” he snips back.</p>
<p>“Way to be cliché about the whole thing,” the blond sighs. Grabs out the violins, one in each hand, and walks over to the counter to set them on top. “Maybe he likes you too, you never know. I mean, he did comment a heart on that old-ass pic of you on Facebook—the one with the leather pants. Did you know that?”</p>
<p>Jooheon dutifully drinks from his water bottle. Yes. He did know that. The comment said “Wow! What a King!” with a smiley face emoji followed by a yellow heart and he’s only looked at the comment once an hour since Minhyuk had posted it. Not that he admits it, though. So he remains silent.</p>
<p>“I know you know he did,” says Hyungwon. “And I’m sure you were super happy about it. I never even commented on the picture and I’m your best friend. He’s gotta be into you at least a little. <em>And</em>,” continues Hyungwon. Why the hell does he suddenly need to be so damn chatty?! “I believe I saw you comment back something along the lines of ‘Oh Minhyukkie-Hyung, how your compliments complete my existence. Please continue to bask me in them as I will let you know that I have a hard-core praise kink (of which my best friend only knows about because I told him once while I was drunk).’”</p>
<p>Jooheon slams his water bottle on the counter. “I did <em>not</em> comment that, you fucking freak! I just said ‘Thanks, Hyung’!”</p>
<p>Hyungwon takes this moment to pick up one of the violins, rests it on his shoulder, plucking the out-of-tune strings as he sings in an overly teasing way, “One, two, three. I like you so much, <em>ottoke ottoke.</em> You’re so <em>pretty</em>, <em>ottoke</em>—.”</p>
<p>His eye twitches. “What is with you today!?” He cries out. “Fuck it, I’m deleting the picture,” he mumbles. He digs into his pockets to try and locate his phone but finds it not there, so he starts looking around the counter.</p>
<p>Hyungwon laughs, setting the offending violin to the counter once more. “Calm down, I’m just teasing you. Liking someone isn’t a big deal, I’m just making it one since you can’t seem to accept it.”</p>
<p>He ignores the blond, looking around but finding his phone nowhere. “Hey, have you seen my phone?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so,” states Hyungwon. “When did you see it last? Did you leave it on the bus this morning?”</p>
<p>Jooheon thinks and he doesn’t even recall using his phone on his trek for work—he had been too out of breath from running to catch it. His battery had died during the night and he woke up late due to his alarm not going off, so he left it charging using Minhyuk’s charger in the living room.</p>
<p>He groans. “Man, I left it charging at home!”</p>
<p>“Hey, at least you didn’t lose it. You’ll survive a day without your phone.”</p>
<p>Jooheon frowns. “That’s funny coming from a dude who spent seventeen hours last week on TikTok.”</p>
<p>“Hm, don’t know who you’re talking about, but he sounds like a cool dude,” hums Hyungwon, walking around the counter and stopping in front of the computer—most likely to make up price tags for the new instruments.</p>
<p>He opens his mouth to retort, when they’re both distracted by the sound of the bell at the door dinging and the two of them school their customer service faces.</p>
<p>“Welcome!” Jooheon calls while he leans around Hyungwon’s tall frame. “How can I—.”</p>
<p>And wouldn’t you know it that none other than Lee Minhyuk himself strides into the humble store that is Chae Music.</p>
<p>“Hyung?” Jooheon greets briefly, glancing back to the Beta who locks eyes with him. The look he gives the blond says ‘I swear to GOD, if you embarrass me in front of this man, I will shove my hand so far up your ass you’ll be chewing on my fingernails for lunch’, but he’s unsure if the message is delivered as Hyungwon’s only response is to quirk an eyebrow. Jooheon turns back to Minhyuk. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Minhyuk greets back cheerfully, giving a short wave. He’s wearing a dark green button down that hugs his frame in a snug way, a pair of acid wash jeans, his usual jacket and a bright smile. “Hey, Hyungwon—long time no see.”</p>
<p>“Mm, s’pose it has been a while,” muses Hyungwon. “Funny that this is the first time I’m seeing you since you moved in with Jooheon.”</p>
<p>“No kidding, you could come visit at least once! We should catch up,” he speaks as he walks to the front of the counter, looking around and taking in the inside of the store.</p>
<p>“Maybe, I normally like to chill at home most of the time and have people come to me.”</p>
<p>Minhyuk laughs. “I see you haven’t changed much. Pretty impressive set up you got here, Chae.”</p>
<p>Jooheon watches as a look of pride blooms on the Beta’s face and he stands a bit taller. “Thank you. This store is my baby.” He bumps into Jooheon’s shoulder. “And Zagiya over here helped a lot.”</p>
<p>“You call Jooheon <em>Zagiya</em>?!” Minhyuk gushes, placing his hands on his own cheeks. “That is so cute!”</p>
<p>Jooheon sniffs, cutting in. “He might lose the privilege, though. What’s up, Hyung? Aren’t you supposed to be at the daycare?”</p>
<p>“Just got done—we has less kids today so I only worked four hours. I told you yesterday, remember?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I forgot,” Jooheon grimaces.</p>
<p>“No worries,” the brunette grins, digging into his jacket pocket. “Anyway, since I was heading home anyway, I thought I’d swing by and drop this off.” He pulls Jooheon’s iPhone out of his pocket and sets in on the counter. “You left it charging this morning. Figured you would want it.”</p>
<p>Jooheon’s mouth parts in surprise. “Dude, thank you! I was wondering where I put it! Isn’t this out of your way, though? It’s in the opposite direction of where you work…”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s no big deal, I took a cab here to bring it to you.”</p>
<p>He frowns small at the answer. “Hyung, you didn’t need to do that—let me at least give you cash for the cab.”</p>
<p>Minhyuk waves his hand dismissively. “No, seriously, don’t worry about it, Jooheon-ah! You would have done the same for me.” Minhyuk smiles and Jooheon does back. The elder is right—he totally would. “Anyway, I’ll let you two get back to work; I just wanted to run that over to you really quick.”</p>
<p>Jooheon’s eyes turn soft and his heart does a little flip. It’s been doing that a lot lately. “Thanks again, Hyung.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome! I’ll see you later,” Minhyuk smiles at both Jooheon and Hyungwon, before walking towards the exit, waving over his shoulder. “Text me what you want to eat later and I’ll pick it up.”</p>
<p>“Will you at least let me pay for it?” Calls Jooheon only to have Minhyuk laugh while he opens the door.</p>
<p>“Who knows! See you!”</p>
<p>The door closes behind the brunette and silence falls upon the two left in the store, but it doesn’t take long for Hyungwon to break it.</p>
<p>“Wow,” the Beta says. “Didn’t know you got yourself a new Dad. Congratulations.”</p>
<p>Jooheon groans. “God, I can’t <em>stand</em> you.” He pushes the lanky frame away and Hyungwon dramatically stumbles. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”</p>
<p>He watches as Hyungwon grabs one of the violins from the counter, holding the instrument like a guitar as he walks to the back of the store and strums while singing: “One, two, three. Jooheon likes Minhyuk so much, <em>ottoke ottoke</em>—.”</p>
<p>“WILL YOU SHUT UP!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>6. He works too hard (and often to exhaustion)</em></strong>
</p>
<p>It’s Saturday night and Jooheon finds himself sitting in front of the TV in the living room, watching a random variety program in boredom while he nurses a beer. He’s a bit bored, to be honest. The past week at the music store seemed to drag on forever and Minhyuk has been so busy between the daycare and some website layout he’s been working on that nearly all his free time is spent locked up in his room to try and finish it. This has caused Jooheon to be more bored than usual. The apartment is too quiet without hearing the familiar boisterous voice bouncing around.</p>
<p>But, Jooheon is an adult and he understands that the brunette has two jobs and that, of course, means he’ll be busy…but he doesn’t have to be excited about it.</p>
<p>He starts zoning out, the program on the TV not really capturing his attention when the sound of a door from the hall opening surprises him. He hears the padding of socked feet before Minhyuk, dressed in an oversized black sweatshirt and boxers comes slouching into the living room.</p>
<p>Jooheon frowns in sympathy. “You look exhausted.”</p>
<p>Minhyuk groans loudly, reaching the couch and collapsing onto it next to him. “I <em>am</em> exhausted. I finished that web design, but then I picked up a commission from one of my Twitter followers and I’ve been trying to finish that. If I didn’t take a break my hands would start to bleed.”</p>
<p>“Hyung, why the hell did you pick up another project?” Jooheon sighs, setting his beer bottle onto the floor. “You barely have any time to yourself these days.”</p>
<p>“I picked it up because I decided years ago I needed to go to a private art school instead of a normal university,” grumbles the other man, sitting up and rubbing at the back of his neck. He winces. “Debt is a bitch, let me tell you. It feels like I’ll never be able to pay it off. <em>Fuck</em>,” he winces again, “my neck hurts.”</p>
<p>“Probably because you slouch all the time when you draw. Posture’s important.”</p>
<p>Minhyuk snorts. “That’s funny coming from you—you walk like your spine is shaped like a banana.”</p>
<p>“I do not!” Jooheon whines.</p>
<p>“Do too!” Minhyuk grins, but he winces again a second later.</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes. “You’re so dramatic. Here, stop that,” he scolds, shoving Minhyuk’s hand away and replacing it with his own. “Let me help.” Minhyuk doesn’t put up a fight as Jooheon starts to knead his fingers into the muscles of the man’s neck. His hands may be small, but they’re fairly strong and he used to help Hyunwoo when he had backaches when they were living together. “You should at least try and take care of yourself if you’re going to work so much. Did you even sleep last night?”</p>
<p>“Hey, I pay taxes, you can’t tell me what to do,” says Minhyuk with a little sigh. His eyes are now closed.</p>
<p>“That makes zero sense as a comeback.”</p>
<p>“Shush. Fuck, that feels good,” Minhyuk mumbles, head falling forward a little as his body sways slightly from Jooheon’s kneading. The brunette even lets out a little groan in pleasure, that Jooheon tries his best not to think too much about (he may or may not have failed).</p>
<p>Jooheon turns his attention back to the TV, keeping his forearm resting on Minhyuk’s shoulder as he continues to massage the knots out. It doesn’t take long for Jooheon to zone out again, his fingers the only thing that’s moving as he continues to stare blankly at the screen ahead of them.</p>
<p>They fall into a comfortable silence, Minhyuk only making little noses here and there, however, several minutes into the massage something catches Jooheon off guard. He realizes that he feels vibrations under his fingertips—he’s feeling it through Minhyuk’s thin neck and that’s when he realizes:</p>
<p>Minhyuk is <em>purring</em>.</p>
<p>This surprises Jooheon so much he almost stops moving his fingers. He’s known many people throughout his life who purred, it’s not necessarily uncommon—but it’s more commonly an Omega trait than for an Alpha. Jooheon personally doesn’t purr, he has a tendency to whine similar to a puppy (it’s not his favorite thing that he does), but nearly everyone he’s met that purrs are other Omegas. He’s <em>never</em> heard an Alpha purr and it’s fucking <em>adorable</em>.</p>
<p>“You’re purring,” Jooheon speaks softly, unable to keep quiet about this new development.</p>
<p>“Shut up, I can’t help it,” says Minhyuk drowsily. He glances at Jooheon with one eye before closing it again a second later. “This feels really good. Don’t make fun of me.”</p>
<p>He smiles at the comment. “I’m not making fun of you, Hyung. It’s just…” he hesitates before he says ‘Fuck it’ in his head and continues with: “It’s just really cute. I didn’t know you purred.”</p>
<p>“You never asked,” Minhyuk hums, the sound of his purring only pausing when he speaks but starting right up again as soon as he stops.</p>
<p>“True,” he chuckles. There’s a part of him that wants to tease, to say something along the lines of ‘Oh, does the kitty like when I scritch his neck?’ But he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment so he basks in it.</p>
<p>Jooheon had no clue that Minhyuk could become any more endearing to him, but yet again he is surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>7. He’s clingy (and LOVES to pester)</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Jooheon has had a rough day. His lessons had been fully booked, and he accidentally scheduled a new student’s lesson in the same time slot of another, which ended with him having to apologize to both sets of parents for his oversight and pushing all his lessons back by 45 minutes (he wasn’t going to turn either student away).</p>
<p>Then when his last student was packing up for the day, he ended up getting his ear chewed off by their mother due to the fact that their child’s lesson fee had increased by 5000 won from the week prior. He tried to explain the fact that, when the parent had first signed up their kid, the first five lessons were discounted to allow the student to get a feel for their instrument—it helps them decide if they want to keep learning. If they choose to still be enrolled, the price is changed back to the standard rate for all subsequent lessons.</p>
<p>Jooheon had, of course, explained this to the parent when they had first registered but it’s funny how prices are so quickly forgotten. After dealing with the screaming mother spouting nonsense about “highway robbery” and “scams” Jooheon became fed up and said he would give two free lessons for the inconvenience. The mother accepted and left with a smug look on her face and he would not be surprised if the woman cancels their child’s lessons after the freebies have been used.</p>
<p>...all in a days work for a teacher.</p>
<p>It’s not like he hasn’t dealt with this in the past and he knows he’ll deal with it in the future. But he absolutely HATES being yelled at, especially when he is not in the wrong. That’s why he is so excited when Minhyuk greets him on his arrival home with a gigantic container of cheese balls, popcorn and the suggestion of a movie night.</p>
<p>Jooheon screamed “Yes” so fast it nearly blew Minhyuk over from shock, but he was excited by the enthusiasm none-the-less.</p>
<p>The Alpha listens to him bitch about work, listening attentively, doesn’t judge him when his fingers become stained from the powder on the cheese balls or how quickly he demolishes the entire container (nearly on his own, but Minhyuk did eat a few). Then they settle in for the evening, choosing a light hearted comedy to watch while they curl up on the couch.</p>
<p>And Minhyuk is being…particularly affectionate this night. The brunette is normally affectionate and overall clingy—he loves to hang off of Jooheon when he’s moving about or is generally glued to his side when they sit on the couch. This is a development that appeared during the movie night when they watched <em>A Tale of Two Sisters</em> and never really left. Jooheon loves skinship and cuddling in general, so he welcomes it easily with open arms (plus it gives him an excuse to sniff at Minhyuk’s neck without it being <em>too</em> obvious about it), but Minhyuk is being ridiculously clingy and complimentary—more so than usual, which is a feat.</p>
<p>“You’re <em>so</em> cute, Honey!” Minhyuk coos, nuzzling into Jooheon’s cheek. And then his neck. And then his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hyung,” he whines, his face turning red.</p>
<p>“Aw, you’re blushing!” Minhyuk coos again, pinching his cheek and it only makes him flush harder—Minhyuk finds Jooheon’s embarassment incredibly entertaining, much to his chagrin. “It just makes me want to pester you more, you know.”</p>
<p>Jooheon loves affection. He really, really does. But tonight, maybe because he’s had such a rough day, Minhyuk is just being a little too much. “Cool it,” he grumbles, attempting to push the brunette’s face away. “Seriously, stop.”</p>
<p>The other dodges his hand easily, completely undeterred, wrapping his arms around Jooheon’s small shoulders and pressing against him cheek-to-cheek. “Nope,” Minhyuk sing-songs, and Jooheon sighs loudly.</p>
<p>“You’re so annoying sometimes!” He whines again, starting to get upset. He’s not listening to him and it’s driving him <em>nuts</em>.</p>
<p>Jooheon continues to try and (gently) push away the elder, but to no avail. And then Minhyuk finds it appropriate to bite his cheek. <em>Hard</em>.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Jooheon cries, shoving the other body with some force behind it. The grin on the Alpha’s face falls. “Dude, that <em>hurt</em>!”</p>
<p>Minhyuk shrinks into himself with wide eyes. He looks like a scolded puppy as Jooheon glares at him. “…I’m sorry, Jooheon-ah.”</p>
<p>He scowls at the apology, rubbing his injured cheek. Is he over reacting? He isn’t, right? He didn’t need to actually <em>bite</em>him.</p>
<p>He huffs in annoyance, standing up. “I’m going to bed.”</p>
<p>“Joo—.”</p>
<p>“‘Night,” he states shortly, not turning around as he all but stomps to his bedroom and closes the door loudly behind him.</p>
<p>He’s scowling the entire time he’s brushing his teeth (he forgoes the shower, he’s not in the mood to deal with wet hair), taking out his contacts, putting on his pajamas and even sliding into bed. He turns the bedside light on before he grabs his stuffed tiger, setting the plush on his chest to stare at him.</p>
<p>“He didn’t need to bite me,” he mumbles, looking at Alfredo, who looks back at him. He pouts a little, grabbing the plush and gently squeezing its head in his hands.</p>
<p>A few moments later, there is a soft knock on the door. He ignores it, continuing to play with Alfredo absently, but glances up when the door creeks open just a hair.</p>
<p>“Jooheonnie?”</p>
<p>He sniffs, glancing at the door. He can’t see Minhyuk, but he sounds hesitant. “What?” He snips.</p>
<p>“Can I—can I come in for a sec?”</p>
<p>He frowns, wrinkling his nose in thought. After a second of deliberation, he sighs, hiding Alfredo under his pillow and looking back to the door. “I s’pose.”</p>
<p>The door creeks open further, Minhyuk sticking his head through first, before sliding inside. He’s chewing on his bottom lip as he approaches the side of the bed Jooheon is laying on and crouches down in a squat. “Hey,” he greets.</p>
<p>Jooheon looks at the ceiling. “Hi.”</p>
<p>“I—,” starts Minhyuk, Jooheon watching him in his peripheral vision. “I’m sorry for biting you. It was stupid and I didn’t mean for it to hurt. I’m sorry I upset you.”</p>
<p>He sniffs loudly. Minhyuk’s voice sounds so soft, and incredibly apologetic. He stays quiet for a moment, before he ultimately sighs. “It’s fine, Hyung.”</p>
<p>He finally looks over to the elder to see him shaking his head. “No, it isn’t. You asked me to chill out and I didn’t listen. Then I ended up hurting you…I really am sorry.”</p>
<p>Jooheon finally cracks a smile, laughing shortly through his nose. “You sound like you just got in trouble by the principal.”</p>
<p>Minhyuk snorts, flicking Jooheon’s shoulder lightly with his finger. “Shut up, I’m being sincere over here.”</p>
<p>“I know you are.” Jooheon is smiling small while his and Minhyuk’s eyes lock for a moment and he watches as they visibly soften.</p>
<p>“Shit, I even left a mark on your cheek,” comments Minhyuk, reaching out to brush over it with his thumb. Jooheon’s skin tingles.</p>
<p>“It’ll be gone by the morning, don’t worry about it. Seriously.”</p>
<p>What happens next, Jooheon does not expect. Minhyuk pauses for a second, seeming to debate on something in his head, before leaning over and pressing his lips lightly over the mark. He stays there for no more than a second and then pulls away, rubbing over his cheek again. “There. It’ll heal quicker now.”</p>
<p>Jooheon turns beet red, but to Minhyuk’s credit, he doesn’t comment on it (even though there was no way he missed it).</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Heonie.”</p>
<p>Jooheon resists the urge to place his hand over his cheek, right where he had been kissed. “‘Night, Hyung.”</p>
<p>He decides the bite didn’t hurt that bad, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>8. He’s loving</strong>
</p>
<p>“So, when are you gonna play the drums for me?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Asks Jooheon in surprise. It’s currently Wednesday evening, the two of them are both up later than they probably should be, huddled together at the kitchen island, sharing a pot of ramen.</p>
<p>“I said,” begins Minhyuk, pausing to grab a large bite of ramen from the pot with his chopsticks over a small white plate before slurping it into his mouth loudly. “Where are you gonna play the drums for me?”</p>
<p>Jooheon furrows his brows. “Hyung, you hear me play on my kit all the time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it isn’t the same, is it?” Minhyuk reasons, leaning over to feed Jooheon a serving of noodles (even though he’s completely capable of feeding himself, but he’s not complaining). “You told me before you prefer playing your actual drum set, not your electronic one.”</p>
<p>He hums, chewing—he has said that. He likes his electronic set fine, but the main reason he has it is that his actual drum kit would be too loud to have in their apartment building, which is why he keeps it at the music store. “Yeah, that’s true.”</p>
<p>“Sooooooo,” the brunette carries on the word, elbowing gently into Jooheon side, making him laugh. “I want to hear you play! Will you do that for me? Please?” Minhyuk makes a point to pout, batting his eyelashes with his uneven blink—and, yep, Jooheon would pretty much agree to anything when he does that face.</p>
<p>He sighs loudly for several seconds, for dramatic effect, all the while the Alpha repeats ‘please, please, please’ with his hands pressed together. “Fine.” Minhyuk squeals in excitement at the answer. “But, you’ll have to come after the shop is closed—is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Totally!” Minhyuk grins, leaning into Jooheon’s personal space to wipe at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “Had a bit of soup there. How’s tomorrow sound?”</p>
<p>Jooheon watches as the older man brings his thumb to his mouth to lick the tiniest bit of soup off and he’s forever grateful his face is already a bit flushed from the heat of the ramen—he is <em>definitely</em> blushing underneath it. “Works for me, Hyung.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day, Jooheon is feeling a bit antsy. He keeps glancing at the clock and his phone during his lessons and just isn’t as present as he should be—which is stupid, it’s not as if he’s auditioning for some prestigious music school, he’s only going to be playing for Minhyuk. But, here he sits, anxious in the same way he felt when he had first met the man in person. How <em>dumb</em> is that?</p>
<p>At the end of the day, Jooheon and Hyungwon are going through their normal routine—Hyungwon is counting the till for the nightly deposit while he is vacuuming the gray carpet. Once he’s turned off the vacuum, he turns to his friend who is placing the drawer back into the register.</p>
<p>“Hey, Zagi,” he starts, “I’m going to stay late today, so I’ll lock up the store tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay,” Hyungwon replies, digging out a set of keys out of his pocket before placing them on the glass counter. “Just make sure you’re here early enough to open. Are you practicing tonight?”</p>
<p>He opens his mouth to reply, but as soon as he does the door to the shop swings open, unveiling the lean form of Minhyuk wearing his trademark grin.</p>
<p>“Hey, Honey!” He greets immediately with a little wave. “Are you ready for me?”</p>
<p>Jooheon’s mouth stays open as he glances at Hyungwon. The blond looks to Jooheon, then looks to Minhyuk, before turning back to him. He slowly raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“…Huh,” is all the Beta says.</p>
<p>“Hey, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk smiles, walking further into the store. “How was work?”</p>
<p>“…fine,” Hyungwon speaks slowly, looking at Jooheon yet again before a knowing grin appears on his face. He wishes a wormhole would open up and suck the skinny blond into another dimension. “Well, you two have fun. Make sure to clean up afterwards—kids are here on the daily, you know.”</p>
<p>Just kidding. Jooheon wishes the wormhole would open up and suck <em>him</em> into another dimension. “Jesus Christ, Zagiya!”</p>
<p>Minhyuk’s husky laugh fills the room. “Perv,” he teases, looking at Hyungwon and Jooheon is relieved the man isn’t weirded out by what he’s just heard. “He’s going to play the drums for me.”</p>
<p>“That’s what they all say,” hums Hyungwon, grabbing his coat from behind the counter. “Anyway, have fun. See you tomorrow, Zagiya.” He smirks over his shoulder as he exits the store with Jooheon glaring at his back.</p>
<p>“I question our friendship every day,” he mumbles as soon as he and the brunette are left alone and he hears a chuckle.</p>
<p>“I don’t know—just shows that you guys are super close. He’s always been pretty funny.”</p>
<p>“That’s one way of putting it.”</p>
<p>Jooheon gets nervous again now that they are alone. He quickly locks the front of the store, just to make sure that no stragglers from the street try to come in before he leads the other to the back.</p>
<p>The back of the store is a bit messy. The majority of it is a workshop, used for repairs and cleaning and every spare space is home to either a tool or a client’s instrument. There are two small rehearsal rooms right before the workshop that are completely sound proof with large glass doors. The first room is Jooheon’s, which houses his customized yellow drum set and the other is Hyungwon’s, which has a few of his guitars.</p>
<p>He opens the door to his room. “You can leave it open—it gets a bit stuffy in here otherwise,” he comments, walking behind to sit on the stool behind his kit.</p>
<p>Minhyuk excitedly sits down on the adjacent stool, the one used for his students and he tries not to laugh at how Minhyuk’s long legs are sitting near his chest due to how short it is.</p>
<p>But he laughs anyway. “You look like a 6<sup>th</sup> grader in a kindergarten class.”</p>
<p>The other giggles before donning a baby voice, wiggling his hands. “Honey-samchon, pwease stawt da moojik!”</p>
<p>“Never talk like that again,” scolds Jooheon, laughing through it but Minhyuk merely bites his lip, pretending to lock his mouth with a key and throwing it away.</p>
<p>Jooheon takes a breath—his heart is pounding so fast it’s embarrassing. He closes his eyes for a moment, collecting himself. A moment later, he begins to play. And he plays <em>hard</em>.</p>
<p>Jooheon <em>loves</em> the drums. He’s played since he was eight, when his Dad bought him a children’s drum set for Christmas and he has been hooked ever since. He’s tried other instruments throughout the years, dabbled in the piano and a few string instruments, but nothing has ever spoke to him like the drums did. He loves the physicality of it, how you put your arms and body into every hit of the snare or cymbals, how he stomps his feet to smack the bass drum or hi-hat. Sometimes he hits so hard he breaks a drumstick and he’s a little giddy whenever that happens—because he hit <em>that hard</em>. And the instrument is loud, so loud that you feel it in your chest.</p>
<p>He puts his heart and soul in whenever he plays and it’s so incredibly freeing. He loves nothing more than giving 110% whenever he performs a set, loves when he’s sweaty and tired after he’s done because of how engrossed he is. He’ll play the drums until he’s old and decrepit, no one could every take this love away from him. His passion will never leave.</p>
<p>When he finishes, he may have gone a bit overboard. He got swept away in the rhythm and lost himself for a moment and blinks in surprise when he stops—he completely forgot Minhyuk was in the room and he blushes when he sees the other man staring at him.</p>
<p>His mouth is agape, eyes a bit wide in a look of complete wonderment. The two of them are silent, before the other licks over his lips, finally saying in a hushed tone: “Holy shit, Jooheon.”</p>
<p>Jooheon scratches the back of his head, face still a little red. “Uh, I don’t know if that’s a good reaction or not.”</p>
<p>“It’s <em>definitely</em> a good reaction!” Minhyuk exclaims, slapping his leg. “Like, <em>holy shit</em>! You were right—it’s <em>so</em> much better on the real thing. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you were impressive on the electric drums too, but I dunno—It’s like it’s so much more intense on a legit drum. I could <em>feel</em> it! I’m fucking blown away,” the man gushes, talking a mile a minute and Jooheon’s chest fills with pride at every words. “Seriously, why aren’t you in a band, or something? I know you love teaching and that’s great, but this shit should be on a stage.”</p>
<p>“I am,” replies Jooheon, tapping his drumsticks in the palm of his hand. He’s on cloud-9 at the moment—he’s not going to lie and he’s excited to show off the brunette a little more. “Hyungwon and I both are—we just haven’t played in a year because our bassist and singer are in the US right now. They should be back in a few months and we can start playing again, I hope.”</p>
<p>The Alpha dawns a serious expression, waggling his finger. “I swear, Jooheon. If I don’t have front row seats to that first performance once they’re back, this relationship is over. You hear me? <em>Over</em>.”</p>
<p>Jooheon’s heart jumps at the word ‘relationship’, even though it absolutely shouldn’t, but manages to cover it up with a laugh. “Don’t worry, Hyung. You’ll be the first to know. I promise.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now, let’s get you some dumplings. You’ve burned more calories just now than I did in the last week and you need your strength.”</p>
<p>He snorts, blushing just a tinge more. “Thanks, Hyung.”</p>
<p>The other man smiles ear-to-ear. “Don’t mention it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>9. He’s…beautiful</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>The day jooheon finally admits he’s caught feelings for Minhyuk happens a lazy Sunday morning.</p>
<p>And it’s over fucking pigeons.</p>
<p>Jooheon rolls out of bed unceremoniously at the very adult time of 12:56pm. He’s clad in his boxers that have little bumble bees plastered all over them and a black tank top. He’s yawning widely, scratching the back of his messy teal hair when he enters the living room and he sees Minhyuk.</p>
<p>The lanky man is sitting perched on their worn out arm chair, plaid pajama clad legs pulled up against the seat, his chin on his knees as he looks out the glass doors that lead to the balcony, a cup of tea (no doubt chai) in his massive pale hands.</p>
<p>He either hears or smells Jooheon enter and he turns his head to look at him. But instead of greeting him with a “morning” or “how’d you sleep?” He hits him with:</p>
<p>“She’s yelling at the pigeons again.”</p>
<p>Jooheon snorts, walking over to stand a pace or two away from Minhyuk. “The crazy neighbor?” He asks, but knows the answer. And as if on queue, he looks out the glass doors to see the familiar, elderly woman on the adjacent balcony slam open her own glass door to yell “CAW CAW” angrily at the three pigeons that have congregated at her bird feeder. The birds fly away as she shuffles back inside and Jooheon laughs when seconds later, the same pigeons flutter back to fight over who gets more bird seed.</p>
<p>“Does she not realize that by feeding the fucking pigeons is going to <em>bring</em> pigeons?” Asks Minhyuk, taking a sip, eyes glued on the scene outside the glass as a moment later the woman is back yelling all of her glorious anger at the poor avians. “I mean, she does this multiple times a day. The pigeons <em>know </em>there’s food there—so they keep coming back, so why yell? I have so many questions and no answers.” Jooheon can see Minhyuk’s attractive profile, his brow furrowed and his lips parted in confusion. </p>
<p>Jooheon laughs at the tangent. “Maybe she just has a vendetta against pigeons. My mom like to call them ‘rats with wings’.”</p>
<p>Minhyuk hums, pulling his mug towards his lips for a careful sip. “My mom said that too. I dunno, I think it’s a little mean. If you give them a chance, they’re pretty in their own right. Did you know pigeons and doves are the same thing?”</p>
<p>He blinks. “...they are?”</p>
<p>“Mm hm,” Minhyuk nods, “just different colors and sizes,  but they’re the same otherwise. But everyone seems to adore doves while pigeons are treated like they’re the bane of existence.”</p>
<p>“Well...” Jooheon trails off, pressing his lips in thought. “I mean, I kinda get it. Doves do look more elegant and pretty. Objectively, anyway.”</p>
<p>“Speciesist!” Minhyuk teases, finally turning to look at Jooheon, and his breath catches in his throat. “Pigeons are just as pretty as doves—they’re just different. And being different is beautiful, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>The smile that Minhyuk gives him is...absolutely breathtaking. The way his eyes turn into small crescents and his teeth shine. The way the apples of his cheeks round out and how his skin glows in the beams of sunlight that shine through, hitting the angles on his face perfectly.</p>
<p>His breath is taken away because Minhyuk is, by far, the most beautiful Alpha Jooheon has ever laid his eyes on. Actually, he’s the most beautiful <em>person</em> he’s ever seen, regardless of being Alpha or not. He’s beautiful inside and out, and his heart absolutely hammers in his chest when something dawns on him.</p>
<p>He likes Minhyuk. As in <em>like</em> like.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! How is everyone doing? 🥺</p>
<p>This chapter was supposed to be MAYBE 5,000 words and here I am posting something over 9k jdbnfdkjsndjksn I hope it wasn’t too long winded, I just couldn’t stop and kept adding extra scenes XD I hope you all liked it (sorry for any typos)</p>
<p>I just wanted to say a quick thank you to the few people that DM’ed me on Twitter about my fics—I know I thanked you personally there but I just wanted to say it again because you were all so nice and kind and your messages made my whole week. It was super motivating and honestly helped me with writing this monster chapter. You’re all so sweet and absolutely wonderful 🥺🥺 </p>
<p>And thanks you to everyone, as always, for leaving comments, kudos and continuing to read this story. It’s always greatly appreciated and I love each and everyone of you 😭 I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy 💙💙💙</p>
<p>If you want to find me on Twitter (no pressure of course!), my handle is @MonbebeAtticus—I follow back and love having moots 🥺🥺</p>
<p>See you soon~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>